life after the honeymoon
by petewrites
Summary: the honeymoon is over and the twins can't seem to keep their hands off each other.
1. Chapter 1

for the past two weeks, Sam and Melanie have enjoyed their time in Hawaii. they would mostly stay in their room to shall We say, have some sisterly bonding time together. today was different. Melanie wanted to go to the beach for the day, Sam at first was reluctant. but then she saw Melanie in a sexy bikini, Sam couldn't say no to her wife. so She quickly put her matching bikini on, and went to the beach. After spending the whole day there, They returned to their room tired, but happy as ever. Melanie opened the door and walked In with Sam behind her, and kissing her neck.

mmm Sam, You haven't stop kissing me for an hour. Melanie said giggling, and you're complaining? Sam ask knowing the answer. no, in fact I love feeling your soft lips on me mama. She said turning around in Sam's arm and placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

Baby, you know I can't get enough of you. Sam said pecking her lips. hey, so what are we doing on our final night here? Melanie ask pulling away. well, I could call room service for some food. She said feeling a little hungry. sounds good Sammy, I'm gonna take a shower. Melanie said walking into the bathroom. ok baby, I'll be there in a bit. Sam said getting the phone, And order their food. After she was done. She heard Melanie humming and enjoying herself. so Sam stripped off her bikini, and went in the bathroom to join her.

* * *

After taking a shower. Sam and Melanie were sitting at a table in their room, in their robes, finishing eating dinner and drinking a glass of wine. well, that was delicious. Melanie said leaning back against her chair. yes it was. Sam said pushing her plate away. so, I guess tomorrow we go back home and back to reality, right? Sam ask.

yeah, I'm looking forward to it. She said reaching for Sam's hand. yea, Sam said not sounding very exited about it. Sam, honey, are you ok? Mel ask leaning forward to Sam. yeah, I guess, it's just that, I don't want this to end. She confessed. what do you mean? Melanie ask. what I mean is, I don't want the honeymoon to end. I mean these past two have been amazing, what if we go home tomorrow then everything just falls apart for us? Sam ask.

Sam, you want to know why I asked you to marry me? Melanie ask sliding off the chair and knelt down beside Sam. why Mel? Sam ask looking at her wife. because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. She said making Sam to blush. look honey, I know there's going to be rough times ahead, We're gonna have some fights from time to time, but I knew that if I didn't ask you to be mine, I was going to regret it for the rest of my life, I love you. She said with tears falling from their eyes.

I love you too, baby. Sam cried leaning in to kiss her. Melanie straddle Sam's lap and started to fondle her breast through Sam's robe.

Sam slid her hands underneath Melanie's robe to grab her ass. Sam then began to kiss and suck on Mel's neck occasionally biting on it hard.

mmm, Melanie moan enjoying it, but wanted more. oh mama, fuck me, fuck me now. She said pulling Sam's robe off. Sam pull her arms out then wrapped them around Mel's waist and standing up. She then shed Mel's robe off while still kissing her, then pushed her onto bed.

Melanie wrapped her legs around Sam's waist as Sam started rubbing her pussy against Melanie's pussy, being gentle at first, then started speeding up a bit more. mmm, fuck yeah mama. keep going, please don't stop. Mel moan as she dug her nails through Sam's back. AAAHHH. Sam let out feeling the pain, but it was worth it for her. After a while Sam stopped and on all four with her wife underneath her licking her pussy gently. Sam licked her lips as she lower her head to return the favor.

mmm, both twins moan as they kept licking each other hungrily. oh baby, I'm gonna cum. Sam moan. Me too mama, Me to-oh fuck, Mel replied as they both swallow each other's cum. Sam rolled off of Melanie with a big smile on her face. wow, this just keep getting better and better every time. Sam said. yeah it does, but we're not done yet. Mel said getting on her knees. do what now? Sam ask as Melanie crawled up to her to kiss her.

Melanie slid her hand down to pinch Sam's nipples until they were hardened, She put a nipple in her mouth, and started to lick and suck on it gently. mmm fucking A, Sam whisper sliding her hand on Mel's back. Melanie then inserted her fingers into Sam's pussy, and started fingering her gently and slowly.

mmm Samantha, your pussy's so fucking tight. Mel said speeding up a bit.

ooohhh shit, I'm gonna cum. Sam said.

cum for me, I want to feel you cum again mama. Mel said

AAAH Sam scream as she cums onto Melanie's fingers, while Her wife was kissing her cheeks lovingly. After she cums. Melanie pulls her fingers out of Sam, and sticks them in both their mouth to lick Sam's cum off them.

After a while, they sat up facing each other with a big smile on their faces. then leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that lasted a few minutes until Sam pushed Mel back, and laid on top of her.

thank you, Sam said.

for what? Melanie ask.

for being the best twin sister, the best girlfriend, the best fiancée, I know you're going to be the best wife ever. Sam said looking at Melanie. Mel then gave Sam a couple of pecks on her lips, then wrapped around Sam, then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Melanie were at baggage claim waiting for their luggage. Sam of course, was very impatient. She just wanted to go home to spend time with Melanie before she had to go help Cat babysit a kid in three hours. luckily for her, Melanie saw their luggage coming towards them. so they grabbed them, then walked out to the parking lot where their car was waiting for them. putting their luggage in the back of the car, they got in the car, with Sam in the driver seat and drove home. when they got there, Sam went to unlock the door, when Melanie grab Sam by her jacket to pull her close to kiss her.

oh baby, you couldn't wait till we went in now couldn't you? Sam ask through their kiss.

mmm mama, I'm too horny to wait that long. Melanie said pushing Sam onto the door, both struggling to open the door. Sam was able to open door and pulled Mel inside with her, dropping their luggage on the floor. They made their way to their room, still kissing each other passionately, Melanie pulling Sam's jacket off, And drop it on the floor.

they burst the door to their room, slipping their shoes off, And got in bed. Melanie sat up on Sam's lap, and seductively removed the straps from her shoulders and lower her top to expose her breast to Sam.

mmm, Sam moan as she reached up to fondle Melanie, then rolled them over, And started kissing her neck. Melanie giggle as she slid her hands underneath Sam's shirt to unhook her bra, when the door to their room swung open.

hi, said Cat.

Cat, what are you doing here? Sam ask annoyed.

well, I was walking to my apartment, when I saw that you two had return, so I came to say hi... and also, you dropped your jacket. Cat said stretching her arm to give Sam her jacket.

ahhh, how many times have I told you not to barge in to our room if you see clothes in the hallway? Sam ask covering Melanie's chest with her hands.

I don't know, lots of times. Cat said.

ok, now leave. Sam said hoping she would leave.

actually, I need to talk to you about our babysitting job. Cat said.

yeah, I don't want to know. Sam said.

uh Cat, could you wait for us in the living room, We'll be out in a minute. Melanie said finally speaking up.

kay kay, Cat said walking out of their room.

Sam groan as she roll off of her, Melanie sat up and adjusted her top. while Sam got up, and fixed her bra and shirt, and put her shoes back on. She had a feeling she knew what Cat was going to say.

you ready? Melanie ask grabbing Sam's hand dragging her out of their room.

ok, how can you be horny one minute, and then the next you're your preppy self? Sam ask as they got to the living room.

alright Cat, spill it out. She said folding her arms.

Sam come on, be nice to her. Melanie said to her wife.

What? Mel she just came and interrupted us, and you want to be nice. Sam said a little angry, but calmed down when Melanie quietly shush her.

alright, what is it Cat? Sam ask nicely.

remember when I told you that Mrs Bloomberg was going drop off the kids at four? Cat ask.

yeah why, did she already drop them off? You know, you shouldn't be leaving the kids alone? Sam ask

no she didn't. Cat replied smiling.

so, when is she dropping them off? Sam ask noticing Cat looking at their clock.

in about ten minutes. Cat said looking back at them.

ten minutes? errr fine, As long as we get pay. Sam said.

yeah, We're getting pay. double actually. and, She's still picking them up at seven. Cat said.

sounds good to me. I'll be at your apartment soon. Sam said.

okay, Cat said walking out the door.

Sam then turned towards Melanie, And wrapped her arms around her waist.

I hate doing this. but I have to go. Sam said looking into her wife's eyes.

I know mama, but I'll be here when you get back. I'll have dinner ready. and then, We'll finish what we started. Melanie said smiling.

Sam smile back, and leaned in to kiss her for a few seconds, then pull away and left in a hurry.

Melanie walk towards their luggage and pick them up to unpack them.

I guess I should start being the housewife. She said walking back to the room, then stop and thought. Well. for now anyway.

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

Sam was finishing counting the money while Cat was cleaning up the mess that the kids had made.

You know, It would be nice if you could help once in a while. Cat putting some toys away.

yeah that's never going to happen. Sam said getting off the couch.

Cat laugh as Sam approach her to slit their money.

alright so, it's four hundred and twenty dollars. She said

yeah, Cat said looking at the money.

So, it's twenty dollars for you. Sam said.

yeah, Cat said.

And four hundred for me. Sam said putting it in pocket.

yay, we made money. Cat said happily.

Alright Cat. I'm going home now. Sam said walking to the door.

You and Melanie have plans? Cat ask.

Yes we do. Sam answer, then she quickly walked out the door, not wanting to tell Cat they where. The last time she did. Cat ended up showing up at their apartment in the middle of their romantic dinner, ruining the rest of their night..

 _That's not happening ever again._ Sam thought as she walk to her apartment. When she received a text from Melanie. it was a photo of the plates on the table, Melanie sitting across the table, with her tits hanging out, and capture, dinner's ready sexy.

oh yeah. Sam whisper as she sped walk, This is going to be a good night. She said


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Melanie enjoyed their romantic dinner, they took their time feeding and touching each other. Melanie had surprise Sam with the bottle of wine that she snuck out of the hotel in Hawaii. Sam kissed her, She was so happy that Mel would do that for her. They were done with dinner, And were now holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

Oh Sammy, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Melanie said biting her lower lip and giving Sam a wink.

not as beautiful as you, I mean look at me, I haven't change clothes since we got back. Although, if Cat hadn't interrupted us I would've change right after sex. Sam said with a smirk.

So Mel, how did you manage to sneak that bottle out of the hotel? Sam ask as she poured another glass.

I snuck in the bar with my bag pack, and carefully put it in my bag, then snuck out. Melanie said feeling proud of herself.

And nobody saw you at all? Sam ask.

nope, it was way too easy. She answer with a little bit of a ego.

where did you get that from? Sam ask knowing the answer.

I learned that from a certain blond headed girl, whose now a sexy brunette. Mel answer with a flirty smile.

really, who is she? should I be jealous of this chick? You're not cheating on me, right? Sam ask messing with her.

Melanie didn't say anything, as she leaned across the table and feverishly kissed her. they cupped each others faces as they parted their mouths to stick their tongue down their throats. After a while, Melanie pulled away kicking her chair back, and crawling underneath the table pushing Sam's chair back slightly.

Sam quickly unbutton her jean shorts, then lift her hips to slip them off.

mmm Mel, you're still hungry? She ask while spreading legs.

Oh yeah mama, I'm starving. Melanie said as she started licking Sam's pussy.

fuck yeah, Sam moan as she carefully took Melanie's bow off of her hair, And place it on the table, then began brushing her hair gently.

this is so hot baby, oh shit. She scream feeling Mel's fingers go into her.

Melanie slid her hand up Sam's shirt to fondle her breast.

Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum baby. Sam moan after a while.

yeah mama, cum for me, cum for your baby. Melanie said.

Sam moaned and screamed as she came into her wife's mouth.

When Sam was finish, Melanie straddle Sam's lap and kissed her passionately.

mmm Mel, that was fucking amazing. Sam said as they touch forehead.

yeah it was, now, how about we go to our room to finish this. Melanie said licking her lips.

alright, why don't you go to the room first. and I'll put the dishes away. Sam said smirking.

Melanie nodded in agreement and pick Sam's jean shorts off the floor and went to their room.

Sam got up, collected their plates and glasses, and tossed them in the sink. Sam was almost out of the kitchen, when she looked back at the bottle that was still on the table. so she walked up to the table, grab the bottle, and took it with her. when she got to the doorway, She saw her twin sister/wife on her knees in bed, completely naked, and touching herself with a come and get me look on her face. Sam took a drink out of the bottle, walked in, and close the door not forgetting to lock it.

* * *

 **two hours later**

Sam and Melanie were still going at it, kissing, licking, and touching each other. but what they didn't know, is that in the apartment close to where Cat's was. there was a certain tech producer who was just moving in. He was hoping to reconnect with one of them.

* * *

 **ok, there's one or two problems that I could go with. either drinking too much, or Sam cheating on Melanie. I'm gonna sit on this for a while cause I'm not sure**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sam woke up with a big smile on her face, memories from last night were still running through her mind. The romantic dinner, the special oral treatment that Melanie gave her, and the almost all night love making that they had. Although she still felt tired, She knew she had to get up. So she turned around to wake Melanie up, when she realized that Melanie wasn't there. Just then, she got a text on her phone, so she pulled it out from under her pillow, to see it.

* * *

 _Hey honey_

 _I'm in the kitchen making_ _breakfast, it's almost done. come out whenever your ready, luv u_

* * *

Sam smile as she pulled the cover away, got up and got dressed. Then she went to the kitchen, where Melanie was setting up the table. so she snuck up behind her, wrapped her arms around Mel's waist, And kissed her neck.

Good morning Samantha, Are you ready to eat breakfast? Melanie asked enjoying Sam's kisses.

Mmm Mel, can I get a kiss first? Sam asked.

Melanie smile as she turned around and kissed her. As they kissed, Melanie ran her fingers through Sam's hair, while Sam slid her hand down to squeeze her ass through Melanie's pants.

Mmm, They both moaned pulling away smiling, Then sat down to eat.

Wow Melanie, these bacon and eggs look delicious. Sam said looking at her plate.

Oh Sam, that's so sweet of you to say. I made them with love. Melanie said grinning.

So Sam, what are you doing today? Melanie asked placing a napkin on her lap.

Well, I still got some online classes to take. You know, if I want to graduate high School. Then I need to check my email for some Babysitting jobs. Sam said taking a bite on the bacon.

Ok, And do I get to help you? Melanie asked.

Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to say no. Sam said.

What, why? Melanie asked disappointed.

Because Cat got mad at me after the last time, Remember what we did that day? Sam asked.

Hmm, Melanie said as she thought back.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Fuck yeah mama, I'm gonna cum. Melanie moaned as she was humping Sam on the couch._

 _Cum for me Baby, I want you to cum again. Sam moaned back._

 _Oh shit. Melanie scream as she came onto Sam's pussy, Some of it spilling onto the couch._

 _Mmm Mel, That was awesome, but I want more. Sam said._

 _Oh yeah? Melanie asked still feeling horny._

 _Yeah, Sam answered ripping Melanie's shirt in half._

 _Then take me to our room. Melanie said licking her lips._

 _Sam_ _wrapped her arms around Melanie and carried her to their room, Leaving some emails unchecked._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

Oh, now I remember, We basically were all over each other all day, that we didn't even do anything else. Melanie said.

Yup, And because of that, Cat and I lost some potential babysitting clients, which means we didn't get paid for a week. Sam said.

I'm so sorry Sam, I didn't know that we were gonna go that long. She said.

Eh, it happened. Sam said taking a sip of the orange juice.

Oh really, cause I seem to remember that you wanted to cancel our wedding. Melanie shook her head.

Oh come on baby, Me and my temper, You know how I get when I get angry. Sam said smirking.

Yeah, sure, I totally believe that you weren't calling our family to tell them that the wedding was off. We're lucky that we got some of them to come. Melanie said.

Ok I did do that, but at least we had a small wedding. Sam said smiling.

You always have to win, don't you Sam? Melanie asked in amusement.

Yes I do Mel. Sam replied to her wife.

The twins continued to enjoyed their breakfast. After they were done, Sam checked the time on her phone and saw that it was time to go.

Well babe, I better get going. Sam said standing up from her chair.

where are you going? Melanie asked following Sam to the door.

Cat wants me to go to her apartment to do what I gotta do there, since she doesn't trust to do the work here. Sam said pulling Mel close to her.

Ok, So what time are you coming home today? Melanie asked wrapping her arms around Sam's neck.

I should be home by five, or at the latest six no later than that. Sam said.

Ok mama, I love you. Melanie said slowly leaning in.

I love you too baby. Sam said leaning in for a kiss.

The girls kissed each other for a few seconds, then slightly pulled away and rubbed noses. Sam then left her place and walked to Cat's apartment. while she made her way there, She passed by an apartment, Where she could tell that someone was moving in from some of the boxes that were still outside. One of them caught her eye, it read Galaxy Wars. so she grab it and knock on the door.

Hey buddy, or, nub. You might want to take these boxes in. not that anyone would want to steal from you but still. Sam said.

Yeah I know Sam. I was actually getting to that. said the person opening the door.

F-Freddie, Sam said in shock.

Hey little Samantha, Freddie said slipping his hands on Sam's hips.

 **Alright so, I thought that it was time to bring Freddie in. so obviously he doesn't know that Sam's married. I'm not gonna write Freddie as a bad guy, I don't know, I'm not a fan of that idea, I didn't like him during the final season of icarly. is it too late for you to love me? oh, I still remember that shit**


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie, What are you doing here? When did you get here? Sam asked dropping the box that was in her hand.

I got here last night, I guess I got so tired that I didn't finish putting the boxes inside. He said.

And your mom let you leave them out? Sam asked.

My mom isn't here, And besides, She doesn't control me anymore. Freddie said smirking.

She told you to call her every night didn't she? Sam asked smirking back.

Yes, Freddie answered causing her to chuckle.

All right nub, I better get to Cat's apartment, I got a lot of work to do. Sam said pulling away slowly.

Wait, did you say get to Cat's apartment? I thought she was your roommate. Freddie asked confused.

Well, yeah she was, but now I live with a new roommate, She's pretty cool. Sam said

Really. Do I know her? I mean, you know, I'm just curious, not that I want to ask her out or anything, Oh boy. Freddie said as he felt like he was digging himself into a hole.

Relax Fred-dork, I get it, You just want to know. And well, You kinda do know her. Sam said.

Oh yeah, Who is she. Freddie asked,

My twin sister Melanie. Sam answered.

Oh come on Sam, not this again. Freddie said throwing arms in the air.

Dude, She's real. Sam said getting a little frustrated.

I never saw you in the room with her. Freddie said.

You know what, What if I told you that I can prove it to you? Sam asked.

How can you possibly prove it? He said almost laughing.

Ok, What are you doing this Friday night? Sam asked.

Well I should be finishing fixing my place up, why? Freddie asked

Come over to my place for dinner, You'll see for your self. Sam said.

Alright fine, And then afterwards we can have a three way. Freddie said jokingly.

We'll see Fred-nub. Sam said walking away smiling, Already thinking about the possibility of having a three way.

Fuck yeah, What could be better than being sandwiched between Freddie's dick and Melanie's pussy? She said to herself.

* * *

 **later on that** **night.**

Sam was laying in bed in her pajamas, waiting for Melanie to come out of the restroom. She had come home a little after five, And told Mel all about her day. She even told her about Freddie and how he still didn't believe that she existed. Melanie still couldn't believe how stubborn Freddie still is, so she couldn't wait to reveal herself to him. Sam was checking her splash face on her phone, when Melanie came out of the restroom, wearing her pajamas and smiled as Sam looked up from her phone, And smiled back, then put it away as Melanie got in bed and into Sam's arms.

Mmm Sam, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you in my life, but I'm so glad I did. Melanie said feeling comfortable.

I know how you feel babe, it's almost like we were always meant to be together. Sam said softly as she brushed a hair from her wife's face and peck her lips.

Sam, can I ask you a question? Melanie asked stroking Sam's arm gently.

sure Mel. She answered.

Are you sure about having a three way? I mean I hope you're not already bore with our sex.

no baby, I'm absolutely not bore, Sam answered. it's just that Freddie brought it up, cause he thought he was being funny, so now, We have to.

Ok, I guess I'm just a little reluctant because I know about your history with him, And I don't want those old feelings to come back again, I can't lose you. Melanie replied tearing up a little.

Hey, Melanie. Sam said as she whipped the tears from Mel's eyes. You're not going to lose me, Ok. This is just one time thing, And that's it, You and me are forever. Sam said looking into her partner's eyes.

Melanie lick her lips as she leaned up to kiss her. Sam smiled into the kiss as she held Melanie close to her. Melanie then slid her hand underneath Sam's pajama pants to finger her gently. Sam broke their kiss moaning in pleasure, She always loves it when Melanie fingers her.

Mmm baby, That is so amazing, but can you please be a good little sister and go down on me? Sam asked.

thought you'd never ask mama. Melanie said smiling, then started to kiss her way lower. when she got to Sam's waist, Sam lifts her hips as Melanie slips Sam's pants off and tosses them to the floor. Sam spreads her legs as Melanie gets in between them. She places her hands on Sam's hips and looks up to see that Sam had unbutton her pajama top and was fondling herself. then she began to lick Sam's pussy gently.

fuck yeah. Sam moaned smiling. She knew that it was going to be another good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night had come, And Melanie was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She had just checked the time a couple of minutes ago, And it was almost time for Freddie to arrive. It was then that Sam walked in the kitchen, And smelled what Melanie was cooking.

Mmm baby, That smells delicious Mel. Sam said feeling hungry.

Thank you Sammy, Can't wait for you to taste it. Melanie said smiling.

Sam smile as she walk up to Melanie and kissed her cheeks, Then tried to get a taste of the food, But Melanie slapped her hand away. **Note, I'm** **sorry if I don't describe what food it is. Cause I have no idea what they should have.**

Not yet Sam, Wait a few more minutes, besides, Freddie should be here any second now. Melanie said.

Ugh, but I'm hungry, Can't I just eat now then you and Freddie can eat by yourself. Sam said placing her head on Melanie's shoulder.

Really, You want to leave your ex boyfriend alone with your wife? Come on Sam, be patient. Mel said placing a kiss on top of Sam's head.

Ahh fine, I guess I can wait a few more minutes. Sam said going behind Melanie and wrapped her arms around her waist. Melanie looked down at Sam's hands, And saw that she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

So I'm guessing that Freddie doesn't know that we're married. Melanie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Well, first he has to know that you exist. Sam joked.

Sam, Melanie whined as she turned around in Sam's arms.

Ok Melanie listen to me, I know that your upset that I haven't told him about us. But I didn't want to freak him out. I mean yeah Cat and your friends are cool with us being together, but I don't know what Freddie's reaction's going to be. But I at least want to ease him in. Sam said looking into Melanie's eyes.

Ok, And how are you going to do that? She asked placing her hands on Sam's shoulders.

Well, first of all. We need to be in sister mode while we're eating dinner. And then when the time comes for our three way, We'll show him how into each other we really are. Sam said.

Oh Sammy, Melanie said as she leaned in to kiss her. They kissed each other, until they heard the doorbell ring.

Oooh, That's gotta be Freddie. Melanie said wiping her lipstick off of Sam's lips.

I'll go get the door, And bring him to the kitchen. Sam said pulling away and walking towards the kitchen door.

Alright, dinner's ready ma, uh sis. Mel said smiling.

That's my girl, Sam said smiling back. Then walked to the door and opened it, When she did, her heart skipped a beat. Freddie was standing there, wearing the same clothes he wore when they went to Pini's on their first date together. Then quickly pushed her feelings aside.

About time you showed up come in. Sam said as Freddie walked in.

Wow Sam, This is a really nice place. Freddie said looking around.

Yeah I know, Sam said walking towards the kitchen door.

So, Where is this Melanie? Freddie asked mockingly.

She's in the kitchen probably serving dinner. Sam said.

So do I have to wait here until you chance clothes? Freddie asked.

No actually you can come in right now. Sam said going into the kitchen.

Oh this I gotta see. Freddie said following Sam into the kitchen. When he walked in, he froze. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hey Freddie, you ok, you look like you're seeing double? They both asked at the same time.

Freddie didn't say anything as he fainted. Sam and Melanie both walked up to Freddie looking over him.

Is he ok Sam? Melanie asked.

Yeah his fine, He's just shock. Sam explained.

Aright, I'll get a glass of water. Mel said walking towards the sink.

And I'll laid him on the couch. Sam said grabbing his arms and pulling him to the living room.

* * *

 **I wanted to end this chapter in a funny way, I think I accomplish that. The next chapter will have the three way. Oh, before I forget. Is there anyone who can make a fan-art base of this story, just wondering.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Freddie was slowly waking up while Sam gave him a glass of water, and Melanie was fanning him with her hand.

Hey Fred=Goof, Are you ok? Sam asked placing the glass on the coffee table.

Oh man yeah I'm fine, what the hell happened to me? He asked sitting up on the couch rubbing the back of his neck.

You fainted when you finally saw Sam and I at the same time. Melanie answered sitting next to him.

Oh man Melanie, it's a pleasure to meet you, For real this time. Freddie said.

Eh, I get it. Sam does seem to have a knack for playing pranks on people. She said looking at Sam as she shrug her shoulders,

Yo Freddie, your ready to eat? Sam asked tapping on Freddie's leg.

Yup I'm very hungry, Freddie answered getting on his feet.

Good, food's been ready for ten minutes, Melanie said following Freddie.

Sam walked behind Melanie, noticing that she wasn't wearing panties.

Mmm, Mel, If Freddie wasn't here, I'd be eating something else other than food. She thought, then looked up as she entered the kitchen, then sat down at the table as Mel serve the plates.

Do you want anything to drink Sam, Freddie? Melanie asked going to the refrigerator.

I'll have a peppy cola please. Freddie said.

Same here Mel, Sam said.

Ok, Three peppy cola it is. Melanie said getting the sodas, Then sat down at the table.

Hey Melanie, Can I ask you something? Freddie asked.

Yeah sure, Melanie answered.

Did Sam really try to convince you that you were adopted? Freddie asked smiling.

Uh Mels, You don't have to answer that. Sam said.

Oh but it's funny Sammy, Melanie laughed then went on to tell Freddie the whole story. Melanie and Freddie both laugh while Sam growled at them in disgust. But unbeknownst to Freddie, Underneath the table, Sam and Melanie were playing footsie with each other.

* * *

 **After** **dinner,**

They were sitting in the living room, Talking and laughing about the past, And just enjoying their conversation.

Ok now, I have a question. Freddie said taking a sip of his soda.

What you wanna know, Sam said in a funny way.

Have you two ever dressed alike? I mean I know both of you have different personalities but, You know, just wondering. Freddie said.

Uh yeah, When we were little. Sam answered

I used to loved it when our mom would dress us, Although this one right here, hated it. Melanie said giggling.

Yeah and you know what? I would've rather fall off a tall tree and break my arm than to ware those stupid pink dresses. Sam said.

Freddie just looked at them and smiled, he couldn't believe how much Sam and Mel reminded him so much to Sam and Carly.

So Freddie, You never actually told me why you moved here. Sam said kinda hoping it wasn't for her.

Well, believe it or not, But I got offer a job to be a cameraman for a new pilot that starts filming next week. Freddie said.

Wow really, What's the name of the show? Please tell me. Melanie said excitedly.

Whoa Melanie I'm sorry, But I can't tell you that, I've been sworn to secrecy. Freddie said.

Ok fine, I guess I'll wait till you can tell me. Or I find out somehow. Melanie said believing him. But for Sam, Something wasn't adding up.

Hey sis, I'm going to the bathroom, Wanna join me? Sam asked getting to her feet.

Love too, Mel responded following Sam.

Oh, hey Benson, Sam said looking back at him.

Yeah Sam, Freddie said.

Stay right here, We'll be out in a few.

Don't worry about me, take your time. Freddie said loosening his tie a bit.

Sam smiled then turned around and went to the restroom, Where Melanie was sitting on the counter waiting for her. Sam walked in, Closed and locked the door, Melanie then grabbed Sam by her shirt, And pulled her between her legs to kiss her passionately.

Mmm, Sam moaned as she started playing with her wife's ponytail, While her other hand was gently stroking Melanie's leg, When she suddenly stop.

Are you ok Sam? Melanie asked concerned.

Uh, Yeah, I'm fine. Sam said as she lowered her head.

Really? Melanie asked as she tilted Sam's chin up.

Ok I was just wondering, Do you believe Freddie's reasoning for moving here? Sam asked still playing with Melanie's ponytail.

I believe him, How about you? Melanie asked wrapping her arms around Sam's waist.

Uh Yeah. Sam said a little unsure.

Sam, That didn't sound convincing. Melanie said.

Ok look baby, I'm just wondering how he got offered a job in the first place. How did they know about him? Sam asked.

Oh I don't know Sam, Maybe through the icarly website. She replied.

Hmm,Yeah, That actually makes sense. But I'm still surprise that they hire him. Sam smirked.

Melanie didn't say anything as she leaned in to kiss her for a few seconds, Then slowly pulled away.

Sam, Promise me that after tonight, you'll tell Freddie about us. Melanie said looking into Sam's eyes.

Baby come on, I got this ok, Trust me. Sam said.

Ok Sammy, If you say so. Melanie said smiling, Then they share a couple of light kisses on the lips until they heard moaning coming from the outside.

Well, I guess Freddie couldn't wait a few more minutes for us, So he went ahead and got ahead start. Sam said.

What could he possibly be thinking about? Melanie asked.

If he's smart, He's thinking about us while he's jerking off. Sam said smirking causing Melanie to giggle.

Come on Mel, Lets go join him. She said unlocking the door and slowly opened it.

Ok Sam, This is going interesting. Melanie said tip toeing out.

I'll agree with that. Sam thought following Melanie. As they got closer to the living room, They could clearly hear who Freddie thinking about.

Oh fuck Sam and Melanie, You both are so fucking sexy. Freddie moaned as he was jerking off.

Hey Mel, I got an idea, follow my lead. Sam whispered going in front of her.

Ok Sam, this better be good though. She whispered back.

Melanie come on, He's a nub. I don't think he would fantasize about us that way whoa. Sam said in pretend surprise.

See, I told you Sammy. Melanie said smirking at Sam.

Sam, Melanie, Freddie said quickly getting up and nervously trying to zip his pants up.

You know, I was wondering what you were doing while we were in the bathroom. And apparently you were out here, jerking off, thinking about who knows what. Sam said.

I told you, Every guy has this fantasy about being with twins. Case in point, Freddie Benson. Melanie said.

Who Me, nope, I don't know what you're talking about. Freddie said looking away ashamed.

Oh come on Freddie, You mean to tell me that there wasn't apart of you that was hoping that I was real. Melanie said as her and Sam slowly walked up to him.

I-I, I mean, no, yes. Freddie answered in defeat.

So you've thought about this haven't you? Sam asked.

Yes, I have Sam, Freddie answered then continued. Look Sam, I'm so sorry. But I've thought about this ever since we dated. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you about it but I didn't because I respected you. Look, if you want me to leave and not talk me again, I completely understand. Freddie said then started to walk towards the door.

Whoa, Hey hey hey, Where do you think you're going? Sam said pulling Freddie away from the door.

Ok I'm confused, I thought that you'd be offended. Freddie said.

Come on Freddie, Did you forget how open minded I am? Sam asked.

Freddie stood there speechless, He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that fact about her.

Sam looked at Melanie, Then wrapped her arm around Freddie's neck to pull him close and whisper.

Remember when I gave you a blowjob on the city bus?

Oh yeah, How could I forget. Freddie said leaning in to kiss her.

Melanie was watching as they kissed and to her surprise, She wasn't jealous at all. In fact, She was quit turn on.

Hey Freddie, Don't forget about me. Melanie said as she got closer to him.

Mmm, Don't worry Melanie, there's room for you. Freddie said turning his head to kiss her.

Yeah, Sam moaned as she got down on her knees and took a peek at Melanie's ass, then unbutton Freddie's pants and lowered them to see a bulge in his underwear. She lick her lips as lowered them, revealing Freddie dick.

Mmm, Melanie, You want to share a dick? Sam asked looking up smiling and stroking his cock.

Oh yeah mama, She answered as she pulled away and got on her knees.

Wait Sam, Did she just call you mama? Freddie asked looking down at Sam.

Yeah, Don't worry about that just enjoy yourself. Sam said looking up at Freddie then she smirk at Melanie as they both started licking Freddie's dick.

Mmm yeah, He moaned as he pull his tie off unbutton his shirt and took it off.

After awhile, Sam was looking at Freddie with a big smile on her face. She knew it was time for the real fun to begin.

Hey Fred-Stud, You ready to go our room? Sam asked as her and Mel got back on their feet.

uh huh, Freddie answered in shock.

Then follow us. Melanie said as her and Sam turn around and led him to their room arm in arm.

Freddie followed them and saw Sam sliding her hand down to squeeze Melanie's ass.

Oh this is too awesome, Freddie said as he entered the room.

* * *

 **I know I said that there was going to be a three way in this chapter. But I decided to break it up to two parts I'm sorry,**


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie was pushed onto bed as Sam and Melanie stood at the edge of the bed, slowly stripping their clothes off seductively, as Freddie enjoying the sight before him. Both Sam and Melanie climbed in bed and crawled up to him, Sam kissed him, while Melanie was kissing Freddie's chest, as she slid her hand down to stroke his dick.

Oh shit, Freddie moan as he broke away from Sam.

You like that stud? Sam asked.

Mmm, yeah I do. Freddie answered.

Hey baby, you wanna give Freddie a blowjob? Sam asked looking at Melanie.

Only if you teach me, She answered smirking.

Both twins crawled down Freddie's legs and licked their lips as Sam grab onto his cock, and began sucking on it.

Oh fuck, Freddie moaned as Melanie started licking and sucking on Freddie's balls.

After A few minute, Sam stopped and saw her wife enjoying what she was doing. Sam smirked as she thought of an idea.

Hey Mel, it's your turn now love. She said licking her lips.

Oh ok mama, Melanie said taking Freddie's meat from Sam's hand, she placed a kiss at the tip. Then started to suck on it.

Fuck yeah, I can't believe my luck. Freddie moaned in pleasure.

As Melanie kept sucking, Sam started kissing Melanie's back, making her way down to her ass and started licking Melanie's asshole gently.

Mmm, Mel moaned bobbing her head, causing Freddie to look down to see what Sam was doing.

Mmm Sam, you like licking your sisters ass? Freddie asked smiling.

You have no idea nub, She answered.

And what about you Melanie, do you like it. Freddie asked.

Oh yeah Freddie, in fact I'm in love with her tongue. Melanie answered stroking Freddie's dick.

Freddie then laid his head back down and enjoyed himself.

Hey mama, so who gets to ride him first? Melanie asked.

I think you go first, it's only fear. Sam replied.

Ok, but will it hurt? I'm just wondering because I haven't been with a guy before. Melanie asked getting on her knees.

It does a little at first, but then it feels good after a while. She replied smirking remembering her first time with Freddie.

Mmm ok, Mel said as she straddle Freddie's hips and slowly lowered herself onto Freddie as he place his hands onto Melanie's hips.

Ahh shit, Melanie cried in pain.

Yeah I know babe, hey Freddie. Be gentle with her ok, I want her to enjoy this. Sam said going behind Melanie cupping her tits.

Mmm ok, Freddie moan then started to slowly hump his hips.

Sam started to kiss her wife's cheeks as she saw tears falling from her eyes.

Oh fuck, Melanie moaned after awhile,

Are you ok Mel? Freddie asked concern.

Oh yeah Freddie, this feels so fucking good. Melanie moaned bouncing up and down Freddie's cock with Sam's help.

Yup, that's exactly what your sister said the first time we had sex at the mantel hospital.

You mean the same night that you got together, lucky you Sammy. She said turning her head to kiss her.

Fuck that's hot, Freddie moan as he saw the twins kiss. Freddie kept humping while Sam and Melanie kept kissing each other, until Freddie felt like he was ready to explode.

Oh Sam, Melanie, I'm gonna cum. He screamed out loud.

Yeah, yeah Freddie cum inside of me, I want to feel it, I want to feel it so bad. Mel moaned.

You heard her nub, fill her up. Sam said smirking.

Ahhh, fuck here it comes. Freddie moaned as he came into Melanie filling her up.

Fucking A Sam, Freddie, this is awesome. I can't believe I haven't done this before. Melanie said as her and Freddie were slowing down, then came to a complete stop. Melanie then pulled out and laid down next to Freddie.

Wow Mel, I can't believe that you haven't had sex before. He said looking at Melanie.

I said I've never been with a guy, not that I never had sex. Melanie smirked.

Oh ok, so you like girls? Freddie asked.

Well, I like one girl in particular right Sam. Melanie answered as she reached out for Sam.

Mmm yeah baby, Sam moaned crawling up to her and kissed her passionately. Mmm, Freddie moaned as he began stroking himself watching them.

Hey Freddie, Are you going to just lay there and jerk off or are you going to fuck me like a real man? Sam asked knowing how he would react.

Freddie grunted as he got behind Sam and started licking Sam asshole occasionally licking Melanie's pussy, then when Sam was wet enough, he got on his knees and slid his dick inside of her, and started fucking her hard.

Fuck yeah Freddie, you remembered how I like it. Sam moaned fondling her wife's tits.

What about me mama? Melanie asked as she was fucking Sam too.

Oh Mel, your pussy is amazing too. Sam answered.

Oh fuck I'm gonna cum, Freddie moaned after awhile.

Shit, me too mama. Melanie moaned too.

Please cum for me, I want the both of you to cum so badly. Sam screamed loudly.

Both Freddie and Melanie moaned and screamed as they came in or unto Sam.

After cumming, Freddie slowly pulled out and laid back down next to Melanie, leaving space in the middle for Sam. Sam then rolled off of Melanie laying in between them all three breathing hard.

Wow, that was amazing. Sam said.

Yeah, I'll second that. Melanie said.

Mmm, thank you Sam. Freddie said rolling unto Sam and started kissing her, Melanie watched as they kissed when suddenly she finally felt jealous and she couldn't control it. So she turned around as a tear rolled down her cheeks, one thought came to her as she fell asleep.

Freddie, she's mine.

 **Hey guys sorry it took Awhile, but I hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Why would Freddie kiss Her? That was the first thing that was on her mind as she woke up, She really didn't know why it was bothering her so much. It wasn't like she had a problem with it before, in fact, she was turned on when she saw them kissing earlier on. She even took a turn In kissing him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it almost looked like they got caught up in their own world. But then again, maybe it was just in her head. Besides, Sam did promise her that she would tell Freddie about them. So she trusted her. Then she smelled pancakes being cooked, she knew that Sam was in the kitchen, so she got out of bed, put her robe on, and walk out of the room. When she got to the kitchen, she smiled when she saw that Sam was the only one there. So she walked up behind her, wrapped her arms around Sam's chest, and started nibbling on her ear.

Mmm, good morning Mel, Sam said smiling.

Good morning Sammy, Melanie said placing her head on her shoulder.

Hey, so what happened to you last night? Sam asked.

What do you mean, Melanie answered.

Well, you were asleep when Freddie left, he was disappointed that he couldn't thank you for a fun night. Sam said.

Oh, uh, I don't know. I guess I was so sleepy that I just went to sleep, who knew that having sex with a guy could tired a girl out. She said hoping that Sam would believe her.

Uh, yeah that could happen. Wait, you're not jealous Are you? Sam asked.

Who Me, no why? Mel asked.

No nothing, just checking, Ok baby, breakfast is ready. Sam announced.

Yay, Melanie cheered pulling away. They got their plates to serve themselves, then sat down at the table and enjoyed their breakfast. When they were done, Sam had offered Melanie to wash the dishes, which surprised her very much. Sam has never offer to wash dishes willingly, she's been forced before. And, well that wasn't a good idea, ok. So now, watching her doing the dishes was kinda turning her on.

Oh hey Melanie, I forgot to tell you that I have the weekend off so we can do anything you want. Sam said finishing the dishes.

Really, anything? She asked causing Sam to turn around, to see Melanie sitting on the table, slipping her robe off, with a cute smile on her face.

Oh fuck, Sam moaned walking up to Melanie to kiss her. Melanie wrapped her arms and legs around Sam to pull her even closer, while Sam's hands were exploring her wife's body.

Mmm, fuck me now mama, I need you so badly. Melanie moaned pulling Sam's shirt over her head, and threw it to the floor.

My pleasure baby, Sam replied pulling away to let her shorts fall off, then she stepped out of them and got on her knees to finger her.

Oh yeah Sam, I love you. She whispered stroking Sam's face.

I love you too, sexy woman. Sam replied then started to lick Melanie's pussy.

Oh shit, that feels so good. Mel moaned as she laid down on the table enjoying it.

Mmm, Sam moaned continuing what she was doing. After a few minutes, she got an idea of something she always wanted to try.

Hey Mel, can you hand over the syrup please? Sam asked licking her lips.

Mmm, ok, Melanie replied grabbing the syrup and giving it Sam.

Sam pop it open and poured it on her lover's clit. Melanie let out a gasp as she felt the syrup being poured on her pussy.

Ahh mama, you've never done this before, Mel said giggling.

Sam didn't say anything as she was rubbing her hand against Melanie's pussy, occasionally tapping on it. She then continued her oral treatment.

Oh, Fuck yeah Samantha, Lick that syrup off me, Melanie moaned fondling herself.

Mmm Mel, you taste so delicious. The girl said smirking. Sam continued licking until she felt her wife's body start to shake.

Ahh, ahh mama, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum, oh fuuuck, Melanie moaned as she came into Sam's mouth. Which Sam happily swallow every last drop. After a while, Melanie sat up cupping Sam's face as she got on her feet to kiss her. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes till they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes and giggling. Sam pulled Melanie in for a hug, causing her to smile. Melanie ran her fingers through her wife's hair closing her eyes and enjoying Sam's warmth.

Good luck taking her away from me, Freddie. Mel thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had past since Sam Melanie and Freddie had their three way, and Sam hasn't been able to talk to Freddie like she promised Melanie, mostly because he hasn't been around his apartment all week. Although she figure that he wouldn't since he'd be busy at his new job as a cameraman for a pilot, so she let it slide.

So now, Sam was sitting on Cat's couch making out with Melanie. Cat had invited her over for dinner cause she hasn't seen her in awhile, and wanted to catch up. Of course Sam was against having dinner at Cat's, not cause she was a bad cook, but because her and Melanie had a routine, a really sexy routine, and this wasn't part of it.

So then, Sam just sat there while I was trying to stop Hector from throwing his toys everywhere. Cat said still cooking meatballs not knowing what was happening in the living room.

Mmm hmm, Melanie answered as if she was listening.

And then when she finally got up, I thought that she was going to help me out, but she just went in the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice, and sat back down like nothing was happening. The girl continued ranting.

I can't believe that you did that to your boyfriend. Mel said now making it obvious that she wasn't listening at all.

Boyfriend? I don't even have a-oh. Cat said finally turning around to see the twins kissing.

Hey, she screamed causing them to suddenly pull away.

What happen, are you ok Cat? Melanie asked while her wife was just annoyed at Cat.

No, I'm not, apparently I was just cooking dinner and talking to myself, while you two where sucking mouths. Cat said.

Cat! It's sucking face. Sam said correcting her.

Yeah that too, Cat replied.

Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to, but it has been a long day and her lips looked very inviting, Mel said.

Cat walked to Sam and looked at her lips for a minute, causing them to get uncomfortable.

Wha-what are doing, Cat? Sam asked.

Just wanted to see if your lips looked inviting, she replied.

Ok, and, both girls asked leaning away slightly.

I don't see it, Cat replied confused while Sam and Melanie face palmed.

Hey Cat, Are the meatballs ready? I'm really starving. Sam said getting on her feet.

I think so but probably not. Cat answered.

uh, I'll go check, Sam said walking past Cat and making her way to the kitchen.

Boy, Sam Puckall's really impatient, Cat said.

Uh, Cat, once again, it's Puckett. Mel corrected her.

Yeah that's what I said, Cat said cheerfully then walked off.

Calm down Melanie, you're the good twin. She mumbled under her breath walking towards the counter and sat down on the stew.

So Cat, I take it that you're not mad anymore? Melanie asked.

No not anymore, she answered. In fact it reminds me of a few months ago when, Cat was unable to finish as Sam was quick to cover her mouth from behind.

Sam how rued, she was going to tell me something. Melanie said a little shock.

Oh I know, and it was probably going to bore you to tears. She said not removing her hand.

Uh, babe, could you excuse us? We need to go have a little talk about tomorrow's babysitting clients. Sam said grinding her teeth.

Ok, Don't take to long beautiful. Melanie said blowing her a kiss.

Yeah, no promises with this one, lets go redhead. Sam said forcing Cat to her room. When they got to the door, she pushed Cat in, and quickly closed.

Yay that was fun!

Zip it Cat, what the fuck were you going to tell Melanie? Sam asked.

I thought you wanted to talk about our clients for tomorrow. Cat said confused.

Caaat! Sam said.

What? I was just going to tell her about the time when Freddie was released from the hospital, you and Freddie spent two hours kissing each other before he left. Cat said.

And why would you think that that's a good idea? Sam asked giving her a death stare.

Oh Come on, what's the big deal, doesn't she know that your two sexual? Cat asked.

Ok first of all, you said that wrong. And no, she doesn't know that I'm bisexual, Sam replied.

But you're gonna tell her, right? She asked getting her purple giraffe.

No, I'm absolutely not telling her about my sexuality. Sam replied pacing back and forth.

Why not? I mean maybe she's bisexual to, did I say that right? Cat asked herself.

Oh I can tell you that she's not, Sam said as she stop pacing, then continue. Look, two days ago, when I decided to go home early. Mel wanted to go to the park for a walk. Well when we got there, there was a cute guy who was totally checking her out, and he wasn't being a pervert or anything, but she just blew him off,

Oh, that's not good, Cat said and Sam nodded in agreement.

So what are you going to do about Freddie?

I don't know Cat, I need to talk to him to tell him about me and Melanie. Sam said bowing her head and stayed silent for a minute.

Sam, Cat said

Yeah Cat, Sam replied.

Do you love the both of them? Cat asked.

Sam froze, she didn't know how to respond to that.

Hey Cat, Sam, the meatballs are ready. Melanie yells after a minute snapping Sam out of it.

Well Cat, let's go eat. Sam said walking to the door.

Kay kay, Cat said almost walking out the door.

Oh, and Cat, this conversation doesn't leave this room.

Don't worry you can trust me, Cat said smiling then walked out.

Yeah that's gonna come back to bite me in the ass, Sam thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner, Sam decided to step out of Cat's apartment to see if Freddie was home. At least she hoped he was. Her conversation with Cat earlier on made her realize that she really needed to talk to him. Well, maybe it wasn't the whole conversation, but rather the question that she asked her.

 _Do_ _you love the both of them?_

At that moment, she didn't know how to answer that. And if she was being honest, she still doesn't know how to answer that question. As she Ponder about it, she came close to his apartment and saw light coming from the window. She knew that he was home, so she walked up to the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Sup nub! Sam said as she let herself in like she always does.

Aww Sam, Don't you ever knock? Freddie asked sitting on the couch with his equipment spread on the table.

Nope, I never have and I'll never will, so deal with it, Fred-wad. Sam said smirking at Freddie who smirked right back.

Hey so, when did you get back from your new job? Sam asked sitting on the armchair of the couch.

I don't know, about ten or fifteen minutes ago give or take. Freddie answered looking at his watch.

Is this the normal time you've come home? Sam asked curiously.

No, actually today we wrapped up five hours ahead of schedule, usually we work until two or three o'clock in the morning but today was fun. Freddie answered.

Awesome, Sam said as she patted his shoulder.

Hey, Benson, I stopped by cause I need to tell you something important. She said.

Oh ok, what is it about? Freddie asked.

It's about me and Melanie! Sam replied feeling nervous.

Look Sam, I get it. He said in a soft voice.

Wait, you do? Sam asked now on her feet.

Yeah, not only is she your twin sister, but she's your sex partner. Freddie said.

Uh, yeah something like that, Sam said.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them, neither of them said anything for a bit.

Well, I better get going, Melanie's with Cat at her apartment, and is probably getting bored with her conversation right now. Sam said getting on her feet and started to walk towards the door.

Oh hey Sam, wait. Freddie said as he stood up.

What do you want? She replied turning around annoyed.

I'm sorry, but can I ask you a question? Freddie asked taking a step forward.

Ah Fine whatever! She replied.

Can you please remind me why we broke up? Freddie asked.

Sam bowed her head for a few seconds, it was like she knew that this was eventually gonna be brought up.

Freddie, I'm still trying to figure that out. Sam said feeling her heart break again.

Sam, I've hated myself for letting you go, I don't even know what I was thinking. Freddie said.

Yeah Me too, Sam said.

I wish I could go back to change but I can't, I miss you.

Sam turned around to face the door as tears started falling down her face.

I'm sorry Melanie, she thought to herself as quickly turned around ran up to Freddie and kissed him. As they kissed, Freddie's hands began to roam up and down Sam's back, while Sam started unbuttoning Freddie's shirt and slip it off.

Mmm, Freddie, Take me to your room, I want you so badly, Sam said.

Freddie responded quickly as he scooted her off her feet and carried her bridal style to his room. Before entering, they both broke their kiss and smiled, Freddie then went in his room, laid Sam on his bed, and went and slammed the door.

Sometime after midnight, Sam quietly snuck into her room with her boots in her hand, she knew that her wife was in bed asleep so she was being as quiet as she could, so she stripped her clothes off, gently pulled the cover away, and got in bed. When she did, Melanie stirred and turned around, and laid her head on Sam's chest.

I love you, Mel said falling back asleep

I love you too, Sam said feeling guilty.


	12. Chapter 12

Melanie woke up the next morning staring at her wife wondering why it took Sam so long to come home. She knew that Sam was going to see if Freddie was home so she could tell him about them, obviously he was, so she figured that they probably had small talk about Freddie's new job at first, but then they kept talking for a long while then maybe she told Freddie that her and Sam are married and in love, and maybe he was cool with it, she doesn't know.

Just then, she saw that Sam was starting to wake up. Melanie softly smiled and began to gently kiss her neck to help her wake up.

Mmm, good morning Baby, Sam yawn rubbing her eyes.

Good morning to you too, mama, Melanie said slowly pulling away then ran her thumb on Sam's lips.

Sam smiled as she slightly turned her head to look at her, then gave her a quick yet soft kiss on the lips.

So, Mel, what time did you come home from Cat's? She asked running her hand on her wife's sexy gown.

Hmm, I don't know! I think it was around ten I believe, my feet were killing me. Melanie winced.

Let me guess, you took the long way home to burn off the calories in high heels. Sam said knowing the answer.

Sam the meatballs were delicious, but I ate too much last night, you know I have to take a walk after eating or I'll gain weight. No offense, Mel said.

None taken Mel, none taken, Sam said brushing a hair off of Melanie's face.

Hey Sam, Last night I noticed that you came home just after midnight. What were you and Freddie talking about? She asked.

Sam looked at Melanie for a moment, she was admiring her beauty while her mind and heart were debating on whether to tell her or not. Her heart was telling her to be honest with her, but her mind was saying that if she does, it'll end up breaking her heart and would probably leave her.

Sam decided not to as she rolled on top of her wife and began kissing her passionately.

Mmm, Melanie moaned as she placed her hands on Sam's bare back and was enjoying Sam a lot.

After a while, Sam broke the kiss and stare at her for a few seconds, until Melanie rolled them over and straddle her lover's lap placing her hands on Sam's tits.

Oh yeah, Melanie as she began to massage Sam's breast.

Mmm feels good baby, now can I see your perfect tits? Sam asked.

Melanie smiled as she removed the straps from her shoulders and lowered her gown to expose her breast to her twin.

Mmm, Sam moaned licking her lips as she sat up and started to lick and suck on Melanie's breast.

Mmm yeah mama, that feels so fucking good. Mel moaned leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

After a while, Sam laid Melanie on her back, then got on her knees to pull Melanie's gown off and threw it on the floor.

Sam then crawled up to her, and began kissing her neck, then she licked her way down the middle until she got to where she wanted.

Fuck yeah, Sam whispered as she saw how wet her wife's pussy was. Then she decided to give Melanie's pussy a couple of licks to tease her.

Samantha please, don't tease me right now! I'm too horny, fuck me now. The girl moaned in frustration.

Sam looked up at Mel and smiled, then she began to eat her out like an animal.

Mmm yeah, Like that mama, like tha-fuck. Melanie screamed enjoying it. Then she lift her arms over her head to grab ahold of the edge of the bed as it started to rock.

Sam then slid her hand down to her own pussy and began fingering herself.

Ahh, ahh mama, I'm gonna cum, ahhh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Melanie moaned as she tore the bedsheets off the bed.

Sam swallowed as much as she could as she felt herself about to cum. So she quickly stood at the side of the bed, and motion for Melanie to get on all four to which the girl was eager to oblige.

Oh fuck baby, here it comes, Sam moaned as she placed her hand on the back of Mel's head and came in her wife's mouth.

After she came two more times, Melanie got on her knees and started kissing and swapping cum with Sam until they heard a text coming in.

Hey, is that your phone or mine? Melanie asked looking around.

Ugh! it's mine, I'll get it, Sam replied pulling away went to pick up her pants.

Who is it from? Mel asked.

Oh fuck it's from Cat! She wants me go to her apartment at six for a last minute babysitting client. Sam said looking at her phone.

Boo, Mel said.

Yeah I know, Sam said.

But you know what, that's at six. Right now, how about we skip breakfast and go take a shower. Melanie said with a flirty smile.

Mmm baby, you can't get enough of me? Sam asked.

I can never get enough of you, mama. Mel replied taking Sam's hand and led her to their bathroom.

* * *

 **Later on at six,**

Sam walking through the apartment complex with a big smile on her face, she thought about the events that happened earlier on in the morning. Sam was glad that she able to make Melanie forget about the question she that she asked her, she couldn't bare to tell her the truth. Sam didn't know how long she could hide it, but she at least had to try, even though she hated it.

As she got to the door, Sam stopped and looked around to see if anyone she knew was passing by. When she didn't see anyone, she open the door and went inside.

one problem though, it wasn't Cat's apartment that she went to. In fact, she didn't text Sam, at all.

 **And the drama begins, hold on tight people, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Next Stop, three months later.**


	13. Chapter 13

Time has passed and Sam was still trying to secretly balance between her wife Melanie and her lover Freddie. At first, it was as simple as pretending to receive a text from someone. If she was with Freddie, it would be in her own words, her annoying sister wanting her to come home already, if she was with Melanie, it would be Cat reminding her about the babysitting job for that day. To be fair, there would be times that was true, but other times well, you get the picture.

But now, it was getting difficult each day that passes by. Especially with Melanie, who was starting to get suspicious and wanted to see the text. Of course Sam wouldn't let her anywhere near her phone, which would cause a lot of heated fights between them, and would go days without talking to each other, it was almost like they were back to being just sisters.

It was early in the evening, Sam was sitting on the couch cuddling with Freddie feeling comfortable. It has been a while since she felt that way ever since her problems with Melanie began, and they weren't having sex at all.

Mmm, Freddie let out stroking Sam's hair gently.

You ok nub? Sam asked with her head on his chest.

Yeah, I was just thinking. Spending time with you again has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Freddie said.

Well you got a second chance to pay for mamas food so, there's that, Sam said causing Freddie to laugh.

Oh who are you kidding, I've always paid your food, even while we weren't dating, Freddie giggled.

Well, that's true. Sam said.

Hey Sam, so how's Melanie? You haven't mentioned her for over a month. Freddie said pulling his arm away.

Oh fuck Freddie, do we have to talk about her? Sam asked bending over.

Sam, I'm sorry. Freddie said.

Ok Freddie, listen, she said as she crossed her legs on the couch. Lately we've been having a lot of problems, and there hasn't seem to be a way to solve them.

Something tells me that you don't like it, he said looking into her eyes.

I don't Freddie, I mean she is my twin sister and we're supposed get alone, at least I think there's a twin rule about that. Sam said trying to be funny.

Come on Sam, do you really have to joke about everything? Freddie asked brushing a hair off her cheek.

I know that, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Sam said placing her hand on Freddie's hand to keep it on her cheek. And to be honest with you, I really hate this.

No I get that, I really do Sam, but is there something else that you're not telling me, are you and Melanie more than just sisters? Freddie softly asked.

Sam was silent for a minute, she wanted so bad to tell him, he just asked the right question. For the past two months she has been meaning to the truth, but every time she tried, her heart would always win. So she just cupped Freddie's face and kissed him passionately.

As they kissed, Freddie placed his hands on Sam's waist while Sam straddle Freddie's lap. Freddie was slipping his hands underneath Sam's shirt when his phone rang.

Mmm, if it's your crazy mom ignore it. Sam said nibbling his neck

Oooh, Sam I'm sorry, but I need to get this. He said causing Sam to stop.

What, why? Sam asked climbing off his lap.

It's the producer who hire me, I guess he already got the news. Freddie said with a apologetic look on his face.

Go ahead, don't worry about me, nub. Sam said smiling.

Freddie smiled back and quickly left the room leaving Sam alone.

Sam was just sitting there looking around when she heard a text coming in. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see it. A tear rolled down her cheeks when she saw that it was her wife, so she click on it.

* * *

 _Sammy, I don't know where your are, but can you please come home and talk about this? It's killing me that we haven't talked in days. Please, I know we can fix this ok. I'll be waiting. I love you, your wife, Melanie._

* * *

Sam sat there for a minute speechless, this was the first time she saw that Melanie was trying to reach out to her. Somewhere In Sam's heart, she knew that Mel would be the first to try to fix their relationship so it didn't surprise her. Though she wonder if it would be worth it if she knew the truth.

Ok Sam sorry I took so long, but that was a very important call. Freddie said walking in.

Really, what was it about? Sam asked.

Well, umm, it was about the pilot we shot a couple of months ago. Freddie said in a serious tone and bowing his head.

Oh no, Sam said feeling her heart racing.

Yeah, apparently the network liked it so much that they decide to order twenty episodes. Freddie smirked.

What! Really? Sam said jumping up and hugged him.

I'm so happy, he said pulling away.

Why's that? Sam asked.

Because, I got a job that pays good and because I have my true dream girl by my side.

Sam didn't say anything, she just stood there looking into his eyes wishing she could tell the truth. She tried once again to build up the courage, until Freddie slowly leaned in and started kissing her.

As they kissed, Sam ripped his shirt wide open while Freddie pulled Sam's sweater over her head, and tossed it on the couch.

Freddie then started kissing her chest, then made his way lower to unbutton Sam's pants and lower them down.

Sam stepped out of them and pulled Freddie up and smiled, then she took his hand and led him to his room.

* * *

 **Hey** **guys, I just wanted to let you know that there will be a second part to this don't worry. But I'm going on vacation this week so I'm not gonna start writing it until I get back.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Freddie were standing at the edge of the bed kissing and feeling each others bodies. Sam was still in her shorts and bra while Freddie had his pants down to his ankles. Sam then pushed Freddie onto bed and pulled his pants completely off, then she crawled up to Freddie kissing his body.

Mmm, moaned Freddie pulling Sam up to kiss her. Then he turned them over and started kissing his way lower, when he got to her stomach, he slowly pulled her shorts off and threw them aside.

Oh yeah, Freddie said licking his lips.

You still like what you see, Fredlove? Sam asked biting her lower lip.

I like it a lot, lil Samantha. Freddie replied stroking her legs gently.

Then come and get it, Sam said spreading her legs wide.

Mmm hmm, he responded as he got in between them and began licking Sam's pussy.

Oh fuck, Sam moaned in pleasure grabbing onto Freddie's Galaxy Wars bedsheets. Yup, he still had those sheets.

Freddie then slid his hand up to grab her breast and squeezed them gently.

Mmm yeah baby, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum. Sam moaned as she ran her fingers his hair.

Mmm, Freddie moaned as he swallowed every drop that came out of her. When she was done, Freddie crawled up to Sam and kissed her. Sam then rolled then over aggressively and quickly crawled down to pull Freddie's underwear off and tossed them to the floor.

Oh fuck, Freddie moaned as he felt Sam start to stroke on his dick.

Sam lick her lips and occasionally the sides of Freddie's cock for a bit, then after a while, she began sucking him wildly.

Freddie placed his hand on Sam's head and started humping upward, enjoying it. After a while, he came into Sam's mouth and she drank it all.

After they rested, Sam straddle Freddie's lap and started riding him placing her hands on his chest for support. Freddie reached up and fondle Sam's breast. Freddie then rolled them over and started fucking her really hard.

Oh shit Freddie, keep doing that, please don't stop! Sam moaned as she dug her fingers into Freddie's back.

Ahh yeah, Freddie moaned enjoying it as he kept fucking her.

Sam, Sam, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck. He moaned after a while.

Oh yes Freddie, Do it, Do it inside me, Sam screamed.

Freddie moaned and screamed as he blew a load inside of Sam, after a while, he pulled out and rolled off of Sam breathing heavily and smiling.

Wow Sam, that was amazing. Freddie said turning to face her.

Yeah it was, Sam replied.

I can just imagine us now, spending the rest of our lives together, maybe with a couple of kids, I'm thinking a boy and a girl. Freddie said smiling.

Sam just laid there frozen, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Was he already planning on proposing to her?

Uh yeah, that's a nice thought. I have to go. She said in a panic as she quickly slid out of bed and got dress causing Freddie to sit up.

Sam Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. Freddie said worried.

No Freddie, it's not you it's me I'm sorry. Sam said then ran out the room as she felt tears rolled down her cheeks. When she got to the front door, she quickly got out and pause for a bit and took a deep breath, then she made her way back to her place where she hoped that Melanie would still be up waiting for her like she promised. Although it was a little after two, so who knows.

As she got closer, her heart started racing, she didn't know what to expect.


	15. Chapter 15

Melanie has been up all night pacing in the living room waiting for Sam, she had also been worried about Sam since she didn't replied to her text. Usually Mel would send Sam a text and she would either reply or would come straight home immediately, but not tonight, she didn't do neither of those things. She was just about to text Sam again, when she saw Sam standing at the doorway.

Melanie,

Sam,

They burst into tears as they ran towards each other and hugged each other tightly. It was the first time in a while since they've touched.

I've missed you, baby. Sam cried.

I've missed you too, mama. And I'm sorry for not trusting you. Mel cried pulling away slightly.

No Mel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wazzed out on you like that, please forgive me. Sam said.

Of course I forgive you Sam, you're the love of my life. Melanie said looking into her wife's eyes and placing her hands on Sam's cheeks.

Sam stood there quietly feeling guilty from what she had just heard, this was killing her more now then it was before.

Um, Melanie, there's something I need to tell you. Sam started to say when Melanie placed her fingers on her lips.

Shh, Sam, shut up and kiss me. Melanie whispered staring at her for a minute, then they parted their lips as they began to slowly lean in until their lips met. Sam shed a tear as she kissed her wife, it was almost as if she was falling in love with her again. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

Hey Sammy, It's late, can we just go to bed and cuddle? Mel asked.

Ok Baby, that's a good idea, besides, I'm vey sleepy right now. Sam said tangling her fingers with Melanie's and led her to their room. Melanie was already in her pajamas, so she sat at her vanity to brush her hair while Sam change into her pajama pants and got in bed. When Melanie was done, she climd into bed.

Mmm, this is nice. Melanie said laying her head on Sam bare chest.

Yeah it does babe, I've missed this so much. Sam yawned.

I love you, Samantha. Mel said closing her eyes.

I love you too, Freddie. Sam said falling sleep.

Melanie's eyes shot wide open, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She cried herself to sleep knowing that her worst Fear was coming true. Or maybe she knew all along.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Freddie was in the living room watching tv thinking about the events that happened last night and still beating himself up for freaking Sam out. He didn't know why she freaked out, although he figured that maybe two months was a bit too soon to be talking about marriage, or having kids for that matter. Just then, Sam arrived wearing the same clothes she wore last night.

Sup nub, Sam said closing the door.

Uh, Hey Sam. Freddie replied with a confused look on his face.

You ok, you look confuse about seeing me. Sam said sitting next to him.

Well yeah, I mean first of all, I've never seen you wear the same clothes twice. Well, unless you count the time we were looking for an intern for icarly and when you kissed me at the lock in. And the way you ran out crying last night. I didn't think that I'd see you today. Freddie said.

Dude, You're a nub. Of course I'm gonna run away crying. Sam said smirking.

Ok sure, Freddie said wondering why Sam was acting differently. But he decided to play along.

So Freddie, not that I don't remember, but can you please remind me what happened last night. Sam said.

Well, after you were done babysitting, you came here and we cuddle while we watch tv for a long while, then we made out after we'd talked for a bit until I got some good news from the producer, then we went to my room and had sex. Freddie said.

Annd, did you by any chance say anything that could possibly cause me to run away? Sam asked.

I may have started talking about marriage and having kids, he replied.

Oh,,, oh ok. Sam said like she was hearing this for the first time.

Um, yeah I gotta go to uh, work, see you later. Sam said as she got up and started to walk away.

Wait, before you go, I have a question to ask you. Freddie said getting on his feet.

Ok, she said her voice cracking and not turning around.

Are you and Sam more then just sisters? Freddie asked figuring out who she really was.

The girl stood there for a few seconds then slowly turned around in tears to face him.

She hasn't told you the truth, hasn't she? Melanie asked crying.

No, what is it. Freddie replied.

Sam's my wife, Mel said showing Freddie the ring on her finger.

Freddie was silent for a minute as he Flop down on the couch, processing what he just heard.

H-how long? Was all he could asked.

We've been together for two years, been married for almost three mouths. Melanie replied trying to wipe her tears away.

Oh, Freddie said as a tear rolled down his cheeks.

Are you ok, Freddie? Melanie asked concerned.

Yeah I guess, I just can't believe that I didn't see it before. Freddie said.

What do you mean? Melanie asked sitting back down next to him.

Well, I mean I seem to remember the way you two were looking at each other during dinner, like there was an attraction towards each other. And the way you kissed each other during our three way, it was like it wasn't the first time you've kissed. I'm such an idiot. Freddie said.

Aww Freddie, Don't beat yourself up over it. Melanie said.

You know, I'm not use to a Puckett being nice to me. Freddie said sadly smiling at Melanie who smiled back.

So, now what are we going to do? Freddie asked.

Well, we need to confront her, she needs to know that we found out about each other. Mel replied.

Ok and then what?

We'll see Freddie, we'll see. Melanie said as they sat there quietly for a while.

* * *

Later that day, Sam was walking to her apartment with a huge smile on her face, she was happy that she made up with Melanie and that she had forgiven her. Although not for the reason she wanted, but she took it. But now there was Freddie, she still felt guilty for not telling him the truth already. Though she thought about breaking up with him quietly without him knowing or something like that.

Honey, I'm home. Sam said as she entered and saw Melanie standing in the living room.

Sam, we need to t- talk. Melanie said with her voice cracking.

Ugh, can it wait for later, I want eat to right now. Sam said a little annoyed.

No, no it can't. Freddie said walking out of the kitchen and stood next to Melanie with his arms crossed.

Ohhh, Sam said as they were staring at her. She knew that she was fucked.


	17. Chapter 17

Minutes had passed since anyone had said anything, they all just stood there staring at each other wondering who was going to speak up first.

So uh, I'm guessing the both of you want to have another three way action, right? Sam asked trying to ease the tension.

Sam! They both yelled.

Ok Mel, what is going on, and why the hell is Freddie here? Sam asked a little angry.

Cause I found out that you've been having an affair with him, Melanie replied.

Yeah, and I found out that you and Melanie are actually married. Freddie said uncrossing his arms.

And how did you find out? Sam asked confused.

You slipped up last night. Melanie replied.

Really, how? Sam simply asked.

Remember last night, when we were in bed cuddling and exchanging I love you's after we made up? Melanie asked firmly.

Wait, so there was no sister on sister action? Freddie asked.

Oh shut up, Freddie. they both said simultaneously.

Well, so much for a Puckett being nice to me. He mumble to himself.

I remember, what about it? Sam asked turning her attention back to her wife.

When you said that you love me, you didn't call my name. Melanie replied.

I did? She asked somehow knowing it to be true.

Yes, you did. Mel answered.

Oh, I see. She said bowing her head.

And you just went with it? Let me guess, you went and told him everything? She asked.

If only it were that simple, Melanie said.

What do you mean? Freddie, what dose she mean? Sam asked.

She went to my place dressing and acting like you, he replied.

Wha-what, ok, how long did it take you to figure out that it wasn't me, nub? Sam asked letting out a little laugh.

A few minutes, although the moment she walked in the door I knew that something was different. Especially she was wearing same clothes you wore last night. Freddie said.

So what gave it away? She asked almost scare to know.

She wanted me to remind her what we did last night, like she didn't know. So I told her everything, the way she looked afterwards, it was like I just stab her in the heart. That's when I knew. Freddie said.

Then, when I was about to leave. He asked me if we were more than just sisters, I realized that you hadn't told him the truth about us. Melanie said.

Melanie, Baby I'm sorry. Sam said walking up to her grabbing her hands but Melanie quickly pulled them away.

Why Sam, why would you do this to me? Was this all a joke to you like everything else? She asked taking a step back.

I like to know that myself, Freddie said.

Ok, you want to know why, fine here it is, I'm in love with the both of you and I can't help it. Sam said feeling a little relief.

What? They both asked in shock.

Yeah that's right, I'm bisexual ok. Sam said.

How long have you known this? Melanie asked.

Ever since we turned twelve years old, Melanie. I've always liked boys, but there was always something about girls that I would find attractive. Then when you went home to visit for a week and took care of me, because mom decided to leave for the week, you were very sweet and gentle towards me, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Sam said looking into Melanie's eyes.

Melanie silently left the living room as Sam turned her attention towards Freddie to face him.

Freddie, Remember when you asked me when I started to like you, and I told you about the fire hydrant incident?

I remember it, why.

Because I lied, she said bowing her head down for a few seconds, then looked up and continued. The truth is, from the first moment I saw you, I thought you were cute. Even when I bullied you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then, when we shared our first kiss, that's when I really fell for you. Sam said.

Sam, I need to go. Freddie said walking towards the door.

Freddie Please! Don't leave. She said reaching out for him, but Freddie walked right by her.

You know, if you would've at least told me that you were bisexual, I would've been fine with this, but I gauss it never came up right. He said as he opened the door to leave, but stopped for a moment when a question came to mind.

Before I go, I gotta know, dose Carly know about you being bisexual? Freddie asked.

She's my best friend, of course I told her. Sam replied.

Yeah, I figured. Freddie said slamming the door behind him.

Sam didn't have time to process what just happened as she quickly went to the room to check on her wife, when she saw Melanie frequently packing her bag pack.

Hey, Melanie, what are you doing? Sam asked nervously.

I need some time to be alone and think for a bit, Melanie said as she flung her bag on her shoulder and pushed Sam out of her way.

Where are you going, baby? Sam asked following her to the living room.

I don't know, but right now, I can't be around you. Mel said stopping near the door.

Baby, was all she could say as tears started to rolled down her face.

What am I supposed to do, Sam? Tell me, what? to be like, ohh Sammy, we can work this out and all that bullshit. I did that last night, when I didn't know that you were fucking Freddie not even caring for me. Melanie said as Sam fell down on her knees

Melanie Please, I'm sorry. I love you so much. Sam cried crawling up to her.

Oh, you love me? You have a strange way of showing it. She said sounding really cold.

No, please don't go. Sam begged wrapping her arm around Mel's waist.

You know what? If you love me like you say you do, then you know where to find me. Melanie said pulling away from Sam and walking out the door, leaving Sam crying on the floor in pain.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam come on, you have to help me babysit. Cat said watching Sam pacing back and forth like she has been for the past few days. Cat already knew of what happened to Sam, how Melanie and Freddie confronted her about each other, how she confessed the truth to them, and how they reacted and left her all alone crying. Since she came the next day, this was all she's been doing. Well that, and eating of course,

Ahhh, where could she be? Sam asked in frustration.

Hey Sam, you wanna make some prank calls? Yeah! We've already started, Max and Chloe said with Chloe holding Derby.

Sam just looked at them, as if to say how dare you then walked to the kitchen with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

Hey,, Sam, Are you ok? Cat asked following her.

No Cat, I'm not ok. I just lost my wife and my boyfriend, all because I didn't tell them truth. Sam cried.

What truth? She asked confused.

That I'm bisexual, don't tell me that you've forgotten? Sam asked.

I thought you said that you were two sexual, Cat replied causing Sam to palm face when the door suddenly opened.

Dice coming in, He greeted entering the apartment.

Oooh Dice, Sam said running up to him knocking Cat to the floor laughing.

Sup Puckett, he said.

Hey so, did you finally find her? Sam asked being hopeful.

It took a couple of days, but I did find Melanie. Dice replied.

Ok cool, spill it out Dice, where is she? Sam asked being impatient.

Oh, Uhhh, Well I mean. Dice replied a little reluctant.

Dice, why aren't you telling me anything? Sam asked sternly.

Look I'm sorry Sam, but she made me promise her not to tell you. Dice said.

So you're not gonna tell me, Are you? Sam asked.

I'm sorry, she said that you have to figure it out on your own. He replied.

Oh ok, that's Fine, hey kiddos, you want to see what I can do with this hat? Sam asked taking his hat.

Yeah we do, the kids replied.

Hey Sam that's my hat, Dice screamed trying to reach for it.

Yeah, you don't need it anymore come on kids. Sam said walking to the kitchen with Max and Chloe following her.

Hey Sam, can I see too? Cat asked getting off the floor.

Yeah sure, why not, Sam replied getting the juice out of the refrigerator.

Yay, I get to see Sam do something. Cat cheered running towards the counter.

Saam! what are you going to do with my hat? He angrily asked.

Are you gonna tell me where my twin is? She asked

No, Dice replied

Then stay foot and shut up. Sam said.

So let me ask you guys a question, have you ever gone to the kitchen really thirsty, but your too lazy to get a glass? Sam asked smirking.

Yay! I have, the redhead girl said.

I know I'm going to hate myself for asking, but what did you do? Sam asked already regretting it.

Well, I just went to the refrigerator, got the milk carton, pour it on the floor, got down on my knees and licked it off the floor. Cat replied.

Yeah I hate myself, now moving on. Sam said.

So, instead of doing what she did. Here's a much better way. You ready to see this? Sam asked with the kids nodding.

Samantha! I swear if you ruin my hat I'm gonna, I'm gonna. He started to say.

Hey, what did I tell you about calling me by that name? She asked furious.

Not to ever call you by your full name again, Dice said bowing his head.

Thank you, now back to what I was before I was interrupted. Sam said turning her attention back to Cat and the kids.

So, you're too lazy to get a glass, no worries. If you got a hat, use it. And here's how, Sam said turning the hat on the counter then continued. First, you lay your hat on the counter just like this, then you grab whatever you want to drink, and pour it all in there.

Ok stop, she's at the motel where you first spent the night together. Dice screamed falling on his knees.

Oh, who's at the motel? Sam asked as she stop pouring like she didn't know.

Melanie, she's at the motel, there I told you, ok just stop pouring please. Dice said.

Well that was easy, and that's how you get information out of someone, kids. She said grabbing the hat and walked towards Dice.

Melanie was right about you, Dice. You're a good kid. Sam said giving Dice his hat back.

Yeah Well at least she's nice to me, Dice said.

Yeah ok, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my wife back. Cat, where's the keys to my motorcycle? Sam asked walking towards the kitchen.

They're still in the drawer where you left them. She replied.

Oh, here they are. Sam said getting the keys.

Sam Wait, you can't leave yet, we haven't finish- Annnd she's gone. Cat said as she saw Sam slam the kitchen door behind her.

Now what am I gonna do with my hat, it's ruin? Dice asked looking at his orange juice fill hat.

Can we have it? Max asked.

Yeah, we're thirsty. Chloe demanded.

Well, I- I um. He replied reluctantly, it was his favorite hat that his mom bought for him. But then he realized that it was useless for him now.

Yeah Have at it, he said stretching his arms as they ran up to take it from him.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later,**

Sam had parked her motorcycle at the motel were Dice said that Melanie was, she hoped that Mel was in the same room that they were the last time they were there. So she got off her motorcycle, took her helmet off, and made her way there. As she got closer to the room, she saw a shadow coming from the window letting down her hair and adjusting her robe. Melanie, Sam whispered to herself as she stood there for a few seconds then went to the door. She took a deep breath nervous of how it was going to go, then she knocked on the door. Melanie slowly opened the door a few seconds later.

Hey, Melanie greeted gently.

Hey, Sam replied back

Um,, can I come in, please? Sam asked unsure,

Yeah Sam, come in. Mel replied stepping aside letting Sam in. Then she grabbed the Do not disturb sign, hung it on the door, and gently closed the door.

* * *

 **Alright so if you don't know what this is referring to, read chapter five of my previous story you're my twin sister and my girlfriend to get this. Also, I'm winding down on this story. I don't know how many more chapters, but yeah I'm almost done.**


	19. Chapter 19

A minute or two had passed and Melanie still kept her distant from Sam. She was still hurt from what Sam did to her. Although, she was kinda glad that Sam had found her, she wasn't about to show it just yet.

So,, how long have you been here? Sam asked sitting on a chair.

A couple of nights really, I had to sleep in the car at first cause this room was booked. Mel replied standing next to the nightstand.

Ok, but why this room though, wasn't there another room that you could've gotten? Sam asked confused.

Yeah, I could've gotten a different room. But I wanted this room because you know, memories. Melanie replied to which Sam nodded in agreement.

Melanie listen, I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry that I cheated on you, it's just that ever since the day Freddie move here, I thought I was over him. The three way was supposed to be a one time thing not only for you, but for me as well. I had every intention of telling him about us. I really did, but when the time came and I was able to speak with him. I just couldn't do it. Sam said bowing her head. Especially when he poured his heart out to me.

Sammy Wait, Do you really think that's the reason why I got upset with you? Melanie asked walking up to her, squatting down in front of her, and tilting Sam's chin up slightly.

What? Sam asked softly.

Well yeah, I mean at first I was afraid that he was going to come in between us and take you away from me. But when I found out about you being with Freddie, somehow it made sense to me. She said with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

Then what was it? Sam asked leaning forward.

It was the fact that you didn't tell me about your true sexual preference, Melanie replied as Sam softly placed her hand on her wife's cheeks.

Oh Baby, I'm so sorry about that. It's just that I thought that if I told you about my sexuality, I thought that you wouldn't want me anymore and that you would leave me forever. Sam said.

Samantha, why would you ever think that? Mel asked.

I don't know, Mel. I mean remember when we went to the park that one time and there was a dude who was flirting with you, and you blew him off like you weren't interested? Sam asked,

Yeah, Melanie replied.

That scared me a little, I thought that if you weren't in the least interested in guys, maybe you thought that I wasn't interested in guys either. Since we're twins. Sam said as Melanie got on her knees and placed her hands on Sam's lap.

Ok really? Mel asked then continued. It's true Sam, I have no interest in them but that's only because I swore guys off the first moment you kissed me. But that's me, did it hurt when I found out that your bi? Yeah Sam, it did, but I understood it. I just needed some time alone. to think about what I should do next,

And, what do you want to do? Sam asked a little worried.

I want to save our marriage, I love you so much, you're everything to me, I can't imagine my life without you. Melanie said placing her hand on Sam's hand and kissed her palm.

Oh Melanie, I'm so happy. Sam said pulling her close for a hug and started crying. After a while, they both pulled away looking into each others eyes with Melanie wiping the tears from Sam's face.

Um, babe, what about Freddie? Sam asked a little confused.

We'll talk about that later, as for right now, I want you to make love to me. Melanie replied getting back on her feet pulling Sam with her.

Melanie placed her hands on Sam's shoulders while Sam gently wrapped her arms around her wife's waist to pull her close, they felt each other's heartbeat against each other's chest as they leaned in for a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Melanie softly began to run her fingers on Sam's cheeks while Sam pulled Mel's robe up slightly to squeeze her wife's ass.

Mmm, Melanie moaned as she moved them towards the bed still kissing her until Sam quickly turned her around and pulled her close. Melanie leaned her head against Sam's shoulder as Sam began to lick and kiss on her neck and slid her hand inside her wife's robe to feel her chest.

Oh mama, I've missed this so much. Melanie moaned as she reached behind her to wrapped her arm around Sam's neck and closed her eyes.

Mmm Baby, I want to see you naked. Sam moaned as she started to untie Melanie's robe when she quickly pulled away and turned around smirking.

Whoa, Down girl! We'll get to that, just get in bed. Melanie said pushing Sam onto bed and slipping her robe off to reveal herself wearing a bra and panties.

Fuck yeah baby, you're so fucking sexy. Sam moaned enjoying what she was seeing.

Melanie knelt down on the floor smirking as she slip Sam's shoes off then placed a kiss on Sam's bellybutton as she unbutton her wife's pants and pulled them off leaving only her shorts on, then she licked her lips as she started to finger Sam through her shorts while watching her squirm in pleasure. Then she started to lick Sam's shorts gently.

Mmm yeah, Sam moaned as she was enjoying what Melanie was doing to her. Then after a while, she pulled Mel up on top of her and began kissing her softly. As they kissed, Sam reached behind her wife to unhook her bra then rolled them over and threw it aside. Then she slowly started to slide her hand up to cup Mel's breast then leaned down to kiss her, when Melanie placed her fingers on Sam's lips to stop her.

Sam, Wait, Melanie said smiling.

Why are we waiting? Sam asked frustrated.

Because, I have a surprise for you. She replied.

Alright Mel, what is it? Sam asked.

Go look in my bag pack, Melanie replied

Ugh, can't it wait for later? Let's just fuck right now. Sam said trying to kiss her again when Melanie cover her mouth.

Come on Sammy, you'll like it trust me. The girl said removing her hand with a sensual look on her face.

Ahhh fine I'll do it, this better be good. Sam said getting off of her wife and grabbing Melanie's bag to unzip it to see what it was, her eyes widen with saw.

Whoa Baby, really? Sam asked in shock reaching into the bag pack.

Mmm hmm, Melanie replied getting on her knees as Sam pulled the strap-on out.

How long have you had this? Sam asked.

I just bought it today after Dice came and found me. Melanie replied.

Wow, ok. And what did he say, why was he looking for you? She asked trying to sound innocent.

He said that you sent him look for me and that you were missing me. Melanie said reaching out to pull Sam's shorts off.

Uhh, Are you sure he was telling you the truth? I mean he is a smooth talker for a thirteen year old. Sam said watching Melanie finally take her panties off.

Yeah sure Sam, just put that thing on and come fuck me like you can give me a baby. She said licking her lips then laid down and spread her legs.


	20. Chapter 20

Mmm, Melanie moaned as Sam got on top of her and slowly slid her faux cock inside her and started to gently kiss her as she waited for Melanie to adjust to it. Melanie wrapped her arms around her wife's bare back as Sam had already taken her shirt off and was now naked, then she wrapped her legs around Sam's waist to signal her that she was ready.

Your ready for this, baby? Sam asked softly.

Oh yeah Sammy, but please be gentle. I want to enjoy this. Mel said.

Ok Love, anything for my Twin, Sam said as she began to gently hump her and kiss her softly as Melanie slowly ran her hands up and down her wife's back.

I've missed you so much, mama. Melanie cried as Sam started kissing her neck.

After a while, Melanie rolled them around and straddle Sam's lap and began to go up and down on Sam. Sam then placed her hands on Mel's hips to guide her.

Mmm fuck, that feels so good. Melanie moaned as she was enjoying riding Sam's dildo cock.

You like that? Sam asked watching her wife's breast bounce.

Yeah I do, in fact I'll say that this is way better than Freddie's real dick. She replied.

Well, that's good to know. Sam said as Melanie cupped her face then bent over to kiss her. As they kissed, Sam had one hand tangled in Melanie's hair while her other hand was squeezing her tit.

Mmm, Sam moaned as Mel broke their kiss, sat up speeding up her bouncing, and placed her hands on Sam's chest.

Oh fuck, baby. I thought you wanted it gentle? Sam asked smirking.

I can't help it, mama. I've been back up for at least a month or so. Melanie replied.

Sam then slid her hands down her wife's ass as sounds of skin slapping and two identical girls moaning fill the room.

Ahh, ah Sam, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum mama. Mel screamed as she came hard onto Sam's faux cock. After Melanie came two times, she pulls out and quickly knelt between her twins legs and began licking and sucking her cum off of Sam's cock. Sam was looking at her wife wishing she could feel it.

Hey Samantha! Are you ok? Mel asked finally making eye contact with her.

Not really, I mean you're enjoying this but what about me. She replied disappointed.

Melanie smiled as she pulled the strap-on off Sam and tossed it aside, then laid on her stomach placing her hands on Sam's waist and started to gently lick her wife's pussy.

Oh, oh fucking A baby, that feels sooo good. Sam moaned fondling herself.

Mel then slid her hands up to tangle her fingers with Sam's still continuing licking her, and Sam was stroking her thumb on Melanie's hand and enjoying her wife's tongue.

Mmm, fuck sexy little sis, I'm gonna cum. Sam moaned when Melanie suddenly stopped.

Hey babe, why did you stop? I was just going to cum, unless you want to grind pussies. Sam smirked.

Actually, I want you to get on your hands and knees. Melanie replied licking her lips.

Yeah, Sam moaned getting on all fours and waited a few seconds until she felt her wife grabbing her ass.

Mmm, Melanie moaned squeezing Sam's ass, then placed a kiss on her asscheeks, then started to lick Sam asshole gently.

Ahh shit, Melanie. I see now why you love this so much, this is fucking awesome. She said bucking her hips. Melanie kept licking for a while until Sam was wet enough, then she got on her knees to give her wife a surprise.

Fuck yeah baby, put that strap-on cock inside of me and make me your bitch. Sam screamed out in pleasure.

Don't mine if I do, mama. Mel said as started humping at a steady pace placing her hands on Sam's waist. Sam was bucking her hips to meet Melanie's hips when she felt Melanie grab her by her hair to pull her head back.

Ah, oh fuck Melanie, you haven't pulled my hair in a long time. Shit. Sam moaned enjoying it.

Oh, I didn't know that you like that. Melanie said.

Mmm, yeah I like it a lot-ah fuck, Sam said.

Are you ok, Sammy? The girl asked stopping for a minute.

Yeah, I'm fine baby. You're just hitting the spot keep going. Sam replied.

Melanie smiled then resumed what she was doing, then pulled her up and placed one hand on Sam's breast while she slid her other hand down to her clit and began fingering her.

Oh Baby, Take the breaks off already and bang me hard. I want to cum for you. Sam moaned.

Yeah mama cum, I want you to cum so bad. Mel said speeding her humping and fingering up causing Sam to moan and scream in pure sexual pleasure while Melanie was kissing and licking her neck passionately. After Sam came. Melanie began to slow her humping until she stop still holding on to her. Sam just stayed there in her wife's arms and breathing heavily enjoying the afterglow. Melanie pulled out after a few minutes to let Sam laid down, then she slid her strap-on off and tossed it to the floor and crawled up to her to share some light kisses with her then laid her head on Sam's bare chest.

Mmm Melanie, that was an amazing fuck. Maybe we should fight more often if this is how we get. Sam said smirking and running her fingers through Melanie's hair.

Actually, I don't want to fight like that ever again. Melanie said in a serious tone

Hmm ok, what do have in mine? She asked.

Well, I'm wondering if maybe Freddie would be willing to share you with me? Mel asked.

I don't know Mel, I mean I haven't talked to him since the night you two confronted me and I came out to the both of you... And he was pretty mad when he left so. Sam replied.

Ok, I get that he was mad that night, but has he ever stayed mad at you for a long time? She asked softly.

No, not really, Sam replied turning to face Melanie. But I'm scare that maybe I may have blown it big time with him so now, he really hates me. Sam said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Oh Sammy, you can't think like that. I mean sure he was mad at you, but I don't think he hates you. I practically spent the day with him and I can tell you that he doesn't have it in him. Melanie said placing her hand on Sam's cheek.

So you think that I should go talk to him? Sam asked.

Yeah I think so, in fact if you want. I can be there with you when you do. She replied softly.

Oh Baby, Sam moaned as she rolled onto Melanie and kissed her. They kissed for a while, until Sam suddenly broke their kiss, quickly got out of bed, and ran to the restroom to puke.

Are you ok, Sam? Melanie asked sitting up concern.

I don't know, Mel. I started feeling sick since the night after you left and I missed my period. Sam replied.

Oh, you're fine. Mel said laying down smiling hoping for a little one.


	21. Chapter 21

Come on, Melanie. Do we have to do this now? Sam asked frustrated.

Yes Sam, now, we've been home for a week, and you've been procrastinating all this time so now, you don't have a choice. Mel replied pulling her wife by her wrist across their apartment complex.

Man, sometimes, just sometimes I wish I was born an only child then I wouldn't have a twin to fall in love with. She said not meaning it.

Yeah sure you do, trust me Sam, your life would boring and miserable without me so hush up. Melanie smirked.

Gee, I don't know about that. You did go to a boarding-school almost our entire lives and I was fine. Sam said which Melanie ignored.

Look Sammy, you need to talk to Freddie. You need tell him how you feel about him. She said as they arrived at his door step.

Oh fine I'll do it your way, as long as we go back home afterwards. Sam said defeated.

Don't worry, we are. Cause you still need to take a test. Mel replied knocking on the door.

Yay! Cause you know how much I love taking test. Sam said sarcastically as Freddie opened the door.

Oh, hi girls, he said.

Hey Freddie, um, can we come in? Melanie asked.

Yeah come in, sorry if it's messy in here. Freddie replied stepping aside revealing stacks of boxes in the living room.

Wait, Are you moving out? Sam asked confused.

Yes, Freddie replied.

Well, Mel, we tried, but it looks like he's moving back to Seattle now let's go home. Sam said as she started to walk away, but Melanie quickly grabbed Sam by her hair and pulled her in.

Hair, hair, hair. Sam said in pain.

No Sam, we're here for a reason and you know why. Melanie firmly said.

Ok, but I thought I told you not to pull my hair unless we're in bed. Sam said.

Yeah yeah, hey Freddie, I believe my wifey wants to tell you something. Melanie said pushing Sam in front of him. Sam looked back at her giving her a death stare. When Sam turned around to face Freddie, there was an awkward moment between them as they stood there silently.

Um, Freddie, how have you been? She asked as she felt her stomach tie into a knob.

I've been ok, I guess. Freddie replied softly not knowing what else to say. Sam however, let everything out.

Freddie, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to lead you on like that or hurt you the way I did, I really didn't. I really care about you to much to do that to you. Sam said looking into Freddie's eyes.

Then why didn't you tell me about you and Melanie? He asked.

Because I was scare Freddie, I was scare of what might think if you knew that I married my own twin sister. I didn't know what you might think about it so I hid it from you. Sam said.

Ok Sam, I get why you would hide that fact from me because of the incest angle, but I still wish that you would've told me about it. I would've been fine with it. Freddie said.

Wait, Are you being serious? She asked shocked by what she just heard.

Well, yeah, I adore you, Sam. I could never leave you or abandon you like that, I love you. Freddie said slowly walking up to her.

I love you too, Freddie. Sam replied throwing her arms around him bursting into tears. Then they pulled away after a few seconds, looking into each others eyes. Freddie slowly leaned in as Sam just leaned in to kiss him.

Melanie cried softly as she watched them kiss, not because she was sad or jealous. But because she was happy for Sam, she was happy that her and Freddie had talked it over and made up.

Aww, that's so sweet guys. Melanie said causing them to pull away.

And you had to ruined the moment, thanks babe. Sam said looking right at her wife.

Sorry, Melanie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Uh, hey Melanie, quick Question? Freddie asked.

Yes, Freddie, what is it. She replied walking up to them.

Are you fine with this? Freddie asked.

Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to share her with me, but like Sam said, looks like you're moving back to Seattle. Mel replied.

Well, I am moving. Just not to Seattle, Freddie smirked.

Wait, what? Both twins asked.

Yeah, I'm actually just moving to Los Angeles to be close the studio where I'll be working at, and since production's gonna start within a month or so. I figure I find a place in town, which I already did. Freddie replied,

Oh, so you're not moving cause of me? Sam asked.

Nope, he replied.

Ok then, since that's the case, would you be willing to share Sam with me? Mel asked.

Wait, you were serious about that? Freddie asked shocked.

Yup, I mean she is in love with the both of us. So why not just go with it. Melanie replied.

Hmm, I don't know. I mean it does sound kinky.

I know, and just the thought of it kinda turns me on. She said as she wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and started nibbling on her neck.

Hey Sam, how do you feel about this? Freddie asked feeling himself getting hard.

Mmm, you know I'm cool with it. How about you? Sam asked closing her eyes and leaned her head back slightly.

Oh fuck, Freddie moaned as he saw Melanie slid her free hand up her wife's shirt to reveal Sam not wearing a bra.

You like these twins, Freddie. Aren't they beautiful? Mel asked as she stopped nibbling, then started sucking Sam's right nipple.

Shit, that's so fucking hot. Freddie moaned trying to control himself as Melanie got down on her knees.

Come on Freddie, what's your answer? Mel asked in between kissing Sam's stomach.

Ok, I get it I get it. I'll share her. He replied not being able to take the torment.

Mmm Freddie, then come and get it. Melanie moaned unbuttoning and lowering Sam's pants and shorts down to her ankles.

Freddie quickly got behind Sam and started fondling Sam's breast and kissing her neck, while Melanie slowly inserted her fingers into Sam, and started licking Sam's pussy gently.

Oh yeah, babies. That feels sooo good. She moaned enjoying what her wife and boyfriend were doing to her. Then she reached behind and wrapped her arm around Freddie's neck, while her other hand was brushing Melanie's hair lovingly.

Mmm, Freddie moaned not believing what was happening.

Oh fuck Freddie, you wanna have some fun? Sam asked.

Fuck yeah I do, he replied still kissing her.

Ok, just not today nub, Right Mel? She asked looking at down at her wife.

Right Sammy, Melanie replied pulling her fingers out of Sam and getting back on her feet.

Aww, I can't believe you tricked me like that. Freddie said disappointed as Sam pulls away to fix her clothes.

Sorry Freddie, but that was her idea. Melanie said pointing at her.

Yup, and that's only because she really wanted me to come talk to you so. Sam smirked.

Well, I feel manipulated. Freddie said.

Oh, Don't feel so bad. You still got me. Sam said walking up to him and gave him a couple of pecks on the lips.

Yeah, and besides, Sam and I to go home right now cause she needs to do something that she also been putting off for a week.

And what exactly does she need to do? Freddie asked.

Uh,,, is it ok if we tell you that later? It's just something that needs to be done. Sam replied.

Ok, I understand. He replied back.

Come on Samantha, let's go home. Melanie said slipping her hand unto Sam's and started walking towards the door.

All right Melanie, take care of your twin wife for me. Freddie said smirking causing them to stop at their tracks, turned their heads, as if to say. Really!

Yeah, that was dumb. Freddie said then watched as the girls walked out.

* * *

 **An hour** **later,**

Sam and Melanie were laying in bed enjoying the silents that was between them, Melanie had her head on her pillow while Sam had her head on her wife's stomach. Both playing with each other's fingers, Melanie smiled as she ponder Sam's face and saw how worried she was, so she placed her other hand on Sam's face and slightly turned her head.

Hey, Sam, Are you ok? She asked looking into Sam's eyes.

No babe, I'm not ok. I'm actually nervous. Sam replied.

What are you nervous about? Melanie asked.

Well, where do I began. Sam replied then continued. I don't know if I'm ready to do this, I mean let's be honest. We don't have the best mom in the world so I don't know what its like to have a real mom who stays home to take care of me, So I have no idea how to be a good mom. But I do know you're not Supposed to compare your daughters to each other, right? She asked with a tear rolling down her cheeks.

Oh Sammy, you'll be fine trust me. I know that we don't have the greatest mom ever, but I've seen you babysit kids before and your great with kids. I especially remember when you were taking care of a two month old baby. The way you were holding her, it was like your motherly instants kick in, you looked absolutely beautiful. Melanie said.

Really, you're not just saying that to make me feel better? Sam asked looking into her wife's eyes.

Yes really, your gonna Be a great mother, you have nothing to worry about. Mel said stroking Sam's cheeks gently.

Sam smiled at Melanie then leaned in to kiss her for a moment, until they heard the timer on Melanie's phone go off.

Well, Sam. Its time. Melanie said smiling, Sam took a deep breath then got out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

Melanie sat at the edge of their bed and nervously waited, it wasn't long that she saw the door slowly opened and Sam walking out with tears on her face.

Melanie, Baby, I'm pregnant. She cried smiling.

You are? Mel asked smiling as Sam nodded then she burst into tears and jumped up to hug her.

I love you, Sam. Melanie said brushing Sam's hair.

I love you too, Melanie. Sam replied placing a kiss on Melanie's neck.


	22. Chapter 22

Months had passed and Sam's pregnancy was going along very well, the twins had gone to the doctor and found out that Sam was two months pregnant. Of course Freddie was very happy when Sam told him the news. His mom however, freaked out when she found out about it. She almost had a heart attack when Freddie told her. Sam of course smirked at Mrs Benson's meltdown, she thought it was just a thing of beauty.

Sam's hormones were a bit too wild through out the pregnancy, poor Freddie and Melanie. They didn't know what to expect from day to day. One day she'll be fine, then the next day she'd be grumpy, then another day, Sam would be extremely horny, to the point where Melanie was too tired to go any further with Sam. So if Freddie wasn't working and if he went to check up on Sam, she would ware him out as well.

Fast Forward to present day, Sam and Melanie had already gotten the baby room painted up and ready waiting for their new edition to arrived. Both girls were very excited about it. Not that Freddie wasn't excited trust me he was. But Sam and Melanie were gonna be the ones who were gonna bring the baby home.

Ouch, my back hurts. Sam said as she slowly sat on the couch with Melanie's help.

Sam, you're not supposed to be on your feet for longer periods of time. She said fixing the pillows for her wife.

Yeah, there's a lot of things I'm not supposed to do, and yet I do them anyway. Sam replied getting comfortable.

Melanie giggle then sat next to Sam, tangling her fingers with Sam's and stroking her hand.

So Sam, has our baby been kicking lately? Mel asked softly looking at her lover.

Actually it has, about thirty minutes ago the baby started kicking, but stopped when I ate a piece of chicken. I gauss he or she was hungry. She replied placing her hand on her stomach.

Sammy, are you sure about this? I mean it feels weird not to know the sex of our baby.

I know how you feel, baby. It does feel weird, but for some reason, I want it to be a surprise. Sam replied.

Really, you usually don't like surprises. Melanie said shocked.

Oh, I know. But I guess I wanted to do it this way, you only live once, right? Sam asked.

Oh honey, you surprise me sometimes. Mel said leaning in to kiss her. As they kissed, Melanie placed her hand on her wife's stomach, while Sam grabbed Melanie's wrist gently stroking her thumb on Mel's hand.

Mmm, both twins moaned breaking their kiss and touching foreheads, when they felt a kick.

Awe, did you feel that? Sam asked smiling.

Of course I did. Melanie replied with a tear rolling down her cheeks, then knelt down in front of Sam.

Hey kiddo, I hope your comfortable in there. I can't wait to see you, cause even though I haven't seen you yet, I already love you with all of my heart. Melanie said placing a kiss on Sam's belly. Sam gently ran her fingers through her twin's hair touch by what she just heard.

How did I get so lucky? Sam thought to herself then yawned.

Hey, Are you sleepy, sweetie? Mel asked.

Yeah I'm tired, babe. She replied.

Ok Sammy, let's get you to bed. Melanie said helping her wife up and led Sam to their room.

* * *

 **Later that night,**

Ahhh fuck, Sam woke up screaming in pain.

What happened Sam, are you ok? Melanie asked sitting up quickly.

No, I think my water broke. Sam replied almost in tears.

Oh shit, Its time its time its time. Melanie said hopping out of bed and getting dress as fast as she could. Then help Sam out of bed and grabbed the baby bag.

Melanie, Don't Forget to call Freddie. Sam said.

Sam I don't know, its two am and I don't think he's home yet. Mel replied.

I still want you to call him. Sam said getting a little angry.

But why? Melanie asked confused.

Because he did this to me, and I want to make his life miserable. She said grinding teeth.

Calling him now, Melanie said picking up her phone,

* * *

 **Ok, hope you** **enjoy this chapter, I'm wrapping this story soon. I got one or two more chapters to go, and then Im done with this storyline.**


	23. Chapter 23

Two hours later at the hospital, Freddie had just arrived and was looking for Melanie when he spotted her in the waiting room. So he ran up to her to greet her.

Hi Melanie, Freddie said going in for a brief hug.

Hey Freddie. so great to see you. She replied pulling away.

Like wise Mel, thanks for calling me by the way. Freddie said as they sat down.

Your welcome, Melanie said.

So, how's Sam? He asked.

She was in a lot of pain when we got here, but now, they have her on meds until the doctor gets here. Melanie said checking the time on her watch.

And what time did they say that he would come? Freddie asked.

I don't know, the nurse just said soon so who knows. She replied.

Well, lets hope he comes soon then. Freddie said smiling causing Melanie to smile back. There was a moment of silence as they waited for a bit, until Freddie decided to speak.

Hey Melanie, can I ask you a question? Freddie asked looking at his friend.

Yeah sure, I mean you are full of questions. She replied giggling.

How did you fall in love with Sam, I've always wondered about that but never got the chance to ask. So I guess now is the perfect time. He said.

Well, it was three years ago when it started. I had just gotten home for the week, at the time, I was so frustrated cause a month before I had broken off a relationship with an ex-boyfriend, and it still annoying as fuck. Melanie replied as Freddie nodded and let Melanie continued.

All I'm gonna say about him is, he just didn't know how to loose an argument, ok. She said. So anyway, when I was home. I've been ranting about it to Sam for a couple of days, which by the way I knew she wasn't listening, then suddenly. She walked up to me, placed her hands on my waist, and started kissing me. Melanie said.

Yup, that sounds familiar. He said remembering how Sam did the exact same thing to him.

And I mean, I did place my hands on her shoulders to push her away. But then I felt my heart going faster and my eyes slowly closed when I realized that I was falling in love with her, and I didn't want the kiss to end. So I wrapped my arms around her neck, and started kissing her back. Melanie said smiling.

So I'm guessing that you've been together ever since? He asked.

Yes, although it took Sam two years for her to call me her girlfriend. She said still in disbelief.

So, you haven't been with a guy since? Freddie asked.

Well, other than you when we had our three way. No, I haven't. And I'm not interested. Melanie replied.

Not even if a nice guy was standing right in front of you? He asked looking into Melanie's eyes.

Like who? Mel asked in a lower voice as she felt Freddie place a hand on her cheek.

Like, Freddie replied as they both slowly started to lean in till their lips met. As they kissed, Freddie slipped his tongue in her mouth while Melanie moaned and responded in kind. After a couple of minutes, they broke their kiss smiling and touching foreheads.

So how are we going to explain this to Sam? Mel asked.

Actually, she already knows. Freddie replied smirking.

Wait really, how? She asked confused.

We've talked about it for the past two months, it was her idea actually. Freddie replied.

I wonder what brought up? She never told me about it. Melanie said.

Well, Sam told me that she's seen the way you looked at me. Like you really want to make a move but you're holding back because your shy. Freddie said half smiling.

And she's ok with it? Melanie asked.

Well, you and I are sharing her, so I'm guessing yes. Freddie replied causing her to stare in shock.

Hey, Melanie, how bout you, what are thinking? Freddie asked.

Well,,, I. Was all Mel could say when she was interrupted.

Excuse me Mrs Puckett. The doctor has arrived and is getting everything ready. The nurse said.

And how's Sam right now? Melanie asked.

Well, the meds has worn out so. The woman replied then stopped when.

Where's Freddie and Melanie, I want them in here now. Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

Uh, can we go see her? Freddie asked as he stood up.

I'm guessing your Freddie, so yes you can please follow me.

Both of them looked at each other feeling a little scared, then Freddie took the lead as Melanie walked behind him following the nurse.

Oh come on, Melanie. You know you still have a crush on Freddie after all these years. She thought to herself.

* * *

 **Nine hours later,**

Sam had just delivered a healthy baby girl and was now in her room resting and waiting for the nurse to bring her little girl to her. Freddie was sitting on the chair in the room while Melanie was coming in with lunch since she hadn't eaten all day.

They haven't brought little Annie yet? Melanie asked sitting on the stew.

Nope not yet, I guess their still checking up on her. Freddie replied adjusting himself on the chair.

Ahh! I wish they would just bring her already, I want to see and hold her. Sam said impatiently.

And you will trust me, Sammy. Melanie said carefully taking Sam's hand.

Oh, that reminds me. How's your Hand, Melanie? Freddie asked.

Well, its not broken. Melanie replied.

Welcome to my world. Freddie said now at bedside.

Sorry it took so long ladies and gent, here she is. The nurse said rolling crying little Annie in.

Oh my goodness, she looks beautiful. Melanie said as she gently reached down to coo her.

Can I see her now? Sam asked the nurse.

Yes, ma'am, you can. She replied smiling as Melanie carefully picked Annie up and gently place her on Sam chest. As Sam held her daughter close, Annie suddenly stopped crying and let out a small sigh.

Hey kid, its great to finally meet you. I'm your mommy, and I want to introduce you to a couple of people. Sam said looking at Freddie first as he leaned in.

Hi sweetie, I'm your dad and it's my responsibility to provide and to protect you, even if your mom thinks that I'm a nub. Freddie said causing Sam and Melanie to softly laugh.

Melanie then leaned in as she began to gently brush Annie's hair.

Hey Annie Joy its me, your other mom. I'm terrified to tell you the truth, but I'll do my best to be the best mom. Even if I may fail at it sometimes, please know that I'll always have the best of intentions. Mel said softly placed a kiss on top of her head as Annie drifted of to sleep. The nurse quietly left the room leaving the weird family alone.

I'm so lucky to be in love with the both of you. Sam said smiling at them.

Actually, we're the lucky ones, right Freddie? Melanie asked smiling.

Right Mel, Freddie replied as he leaned down and gave Sam a couple quick kisses on the lips. Sam then turned her head as Melanie also leaned down to kiss her for a few seconds then pulled apart smiling. Sam then looked at Freddie and Melanie after a minute like she was waiting for something.

Hey Sam, Are you ok, you look like you got something on your mind? Mel asked.

Yeah, so are you two going to kiss, or did Freddie chicken out and didn't make a move? Sam asked bluntly.

Melanie looked shocked as Freddie smirked as if to say.

I told you so!

* * *

 **Alright, I don't know why. But I decided to have Freddie and Melanie kiss each other,I guess it just came to me. I hope you like it. Just one more chapter left.**


	24. Chapter 24

Three months later after the girls brought Annie home, and have settled in as a family. Sam and Cat decided to close their babysitting service after Sam and Mel talked it over and decided that Sam should be the one to stay home with Annie, and Melanie would go out and get a job. Freddie of course would occasionally stop by and spend the day with Sam and Melanie whenever she had a day off.

On this day, Freddie was at the Puckett's apartment visiting Sam. They were sitting on the couch, Sam had Annie in her arms giving her the bottle as they waited for Melanie to return.

Hey Freddie, can you believe that we have a baby? Sam asked smiling.

I still can't believe that you would want to have a baby with me. He replied half laughing.

Isn't that the truth, if someone would've told me that I would be having your baby, I would've beaten them with my buttersock. Sam said smirking at Freddie, then looked down at her little girl as she was finishing the bottle.

Well, will you look at that, she's almost done. You must've been hungry, huh sweetie? Sam cooed at Annie while Freddie gently brushed his daughters hair.

I guess she got that from you, she's probably gonna out eat you. Although I don't know if that's even possible. He said.

Hey, if that happened's, mama will be proud. Sam said looking at Freddie, then leaned in to share some light kisses when they heard the front door opened.

Honeys, I'm home. Melanie said cheerfully walking in with a bag of food for Sam as she works at a cafe.

Hi Melanie, Freddie said as Mel walked up to him to kiss him.

Hey Baby, Sam said taking a turn to kiss her wife.

Hey guys, so how was how was our little princess today? Melanie asked placing a gentle kiss on Annie's forehead.

She was good, she cried a few times but thats normal. Though I still think that some cries were just tricks. Sam said.

Well, what goes around comes around. Both Melanie and Freddie mumbled under their breath.

So, how was work today? Sam asked as she stood up.

It was good, although some costumers didn't leave any tips for me so I didn't bring much money home. She replied.

How much did you bring? Sam asked grinding her teeth.

Oh, about twenty dollars, give or take. Melanie replied.

Ugh! Sam let out.

And how much do you usually bring in. Freddie asked.

Like two hundred dollars, or more on a good day. Melanie replied.

Well, there goes chicken night for tonight. Sam said.

Oh Come on Sam, I brought you food from work. Mel said giggling.

Yeah, that's why I told you that they were hiring at chicken house. Sam said.

Oh sure, you just wanted me to work there cause you wanted me to bring chicken home every night. Melanie said as they both smiled.

Ahh shit, Freddie said looking at the time on his phone.

What's the matter, baby? Both girls asked.

The producers told me that we needed to reshoot some scenes today, and I'm gonna be late if I don't leave right now. Freddie replied getting on his feet.

Aww, I thought you were staying a little longer. Melanie said a little disappointed.

Unfortunately Melanie, not today, but I promise that I'll make it up to the both of you. He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ok, I guess I can understand. Melanie said wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him for a few seconds, then pulled away. Freddie then turned around to face Sam, and carefully leaned in to kiss her for a few seconds longer, then broke their kiss smiling.

I really have to go. Freddie said looking into Sam's eyes.

Ok baby, Sam said.

See you later, kiddo. He said placing a kiss on Annie's forehead, she yawn as she finished the bottle. Freddie then turned around. And started walking towards the door.

Oh, hey Puckett, he said stopping at the door.

Yeah Freddie, they replied.

I love you, Freddie said turning his head.

I love you too, both twins said smiling. Freddie smiled back, then turned back around and left.

All right babe, I'm gonna go laid Annie in her cradle. She looks like she's sleepy. Sam said putting the bottle down.

Ok Sammy, I'll be in our room waiting. She said with a flirty smile.

Sam smiled back catching Melanie's flirtation, then took Annie to her room and gently laid her in her cradle. She stayed there for a moment and watch as Annie fell asleep. A tear rolled down her cheek, she couldn't believe that just a few months ago, she had this little person inside of her.

Sleep tight, little one. I love you. Sam said leaning down to softly kiss her, then tuned the baby monitor on, and quietly left the room. Then she made her way to her room where Melanie was sitting at the edge of the bed with her hair down, and a twinkle in her eyes.

Well, hey sexy thang. Sam said licking her lips.

Hey beautiful, come here. Melanie said as she stood up and stretched her arms out to Sam.

Sam smirked and walked up to her, wrapped her arms around Melanie's waist, and started kissing her passionately.

Mmm, the girl moaned as she ran her down Sam's back and slid them underneath her wife's sweatpants to cupped her ass.

Oh Baby, you want to have some lesbian sex? Sam asked kissing her way down to Melanie's neck.

You have no idea, mama. Mel replied leaning her head back and sliding Sam's pants down.

Sam then pulled away as Melanie popped her breast out of her work dress for her wife.

Oh yeah, Sam moan fondling Mel's breast then leaned in and sucked on them hungrily

Mmm, shit mama, you've been starving for your twin sisters tits? She asked brushing Sam's hair.

Not just your tits sis, lets take your dress off. Sam said untying her dress and let it fall off. Then she pushed Melanie onto bed, she pulled her sweatpants and socks off, then climd in bed to straddle Melanie's lap.

Melanie smiled grabbing ahold of Sam's shirt to pull it off, when Sam quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Baby, wait. I want to do it for you. Sam said with a seductive smile, then slowly pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Oh mama, you're so fucking hot. Mel moaned sliding her hands up to fondle Sam.

So are you Melanie. Sam said leaning down to kiss her. As they kissed, Melanie wrapped her arms around her wife while Sam slid her legs against Melanie's legs gently, slowly began rubbing pussies.

Ahh Sammy, I almost forgot how good this feels. Melanie moaned enjoying it.

Fuck yeah it does, she replied in agreement.

Melanie then rolled them over and started to kiss her way lower, until she got to Sam's pussy where she saw Sam's scar.

Does it still hurt, Sammy? Melanie asked touching it softly.

No, not anymore,

Are you sure, mama?

Yes, Baby, I'm sure, now please do me. Sam replied placing her hand on Mel's head.

Melanie smiled then gently inserted her middle finger inside of Sam's clit.

Ahh shit, Sam cried out.

You ok, Sam? She asked.

Yeah, I'm fine, just keep going love. Sam replied.

Mmm, as you wish. Melanie moaned then started to lick and finger her wife's pussy.

Ohh yeah Baby, I love your tongue and fingers so much. Sam moaned softly as she felt Melanie add another finger. Melanie was pleased with what she heard and continued what she was doing at a slower pace, until she felt Sam's body start to shake.

Fuck yeah, Are you gonna cum for me mama, you gonna give me that fucking cum? Mel asked speeding up her fingering.

Yeah Baby, I'm gonna cum, ahhh, fucking A. Sam moaned trying not to scream as she came into her wife's mouth and fingers. Melanie drank every last drop, while her pussy was getting wet.

When Sam was finish, Mel crawled up to kiss her as Sam slid her hand down to feel her clit.

Oh Baby, you're so wet! Sam moaned licking her lips

Mmm, yeah I am. Melanie replied smirking.

Remember what we were doing in your dorm-room when I went to your graduation? Sam asked.

Oooh, you mean before the dean caught us? Yeah I do, mama. You want me to sit on your face? Melanie asked excitedly.

Mmm-hmm, yeah. Sam said as they sat up and shared a quick kiss, Sam then scooted herself to the middle of their bed brushing her hair back as she laid down. Mel then carefully straddled her twins face. But before she could lower herself, Sam grabbed Melanie's waist to stop her for a second.

Babe, Remember, Annie's asleep, so you can't scream too loud, ok. Sam said with a lustful smile.

Ok mama, I understand. Melanie whispered lowering her ass to her wife's face and began to rock as she felt Sam licking her asshole.

Ohh fuck Samantha. This feels good. She moaned as she started to swing her head wildly. Sam slid her right hand up to fondle Melanie's breast, while her other hand was squeezing her wife's ass.

Mmm yeah, I'm gonna cum, mama. The girl moaned after a few minutes as she felt Sam tongue start to vibrate. Sam moaned in response as she shook her head causing Melanie to fall forward to muffled her screams on the pillow.

After Melanie came two times, she rolled off of Sam as they got on their knees to slide underneath the sheets to cuddle and enjoy each other.

Wow Sammy, you're the best. Mel said placing a kiss on Sam's cheek and gently stroking her chest.

Mmm, you're not so bad yourself Mel. She responded running her fingers through her wife's hair.

I can't believe how much I've missed this. Melanie said.

Wait, Really? Didn't you have sex with Freddie two weeks ago? Sam asked confused.

Yes, and it was great... But. Mel replied.

But what? Sam asked.

I was missing your soft skin against me, mama. Melanie said smiling.

Sam smiled back at Melanie brushing a hair from Melanie's face.

Melanie! Sam said looking into her eyes.

Yeah Samantha! Mel replied running her thumb on Sam's lips.

I'm in love with you, She said softly.

I am so in love with you, Melanie replied a little teary eye, then she rolled on top of Sam and started kissing her.

* * *

 **All** **right guys thats it, thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I started writing this after watching twinfection a lot, and always thought that they were a little too flirty with each other at the end. Maybe its just me. Also I'm thinking about writing a one shot about Melanie's graduation. MAYBE.**


End file.
